


Anonymous

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Student Eren Yeager, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, ereriren, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Levi Ackerman, un famoso escritor de novelas, sufre un bloqueo de inspiración debido al inesperado éxito de su último trabajo, el cual siente no merecer.Confundido y desesperado, se plantea dejar la escritura, por lo menos hasta que comienza a mensajearse con un muchacho anónimo, quien no solo piensa igual a él, sino que le hace replantarse la vida que ha llevado hasta ese momento.Todo podría ser perfecto, porque se está enamorando. El problema: Eren es un chico, y tiene dieciséis años.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. ANÓNIMO

  


_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

_Arte de portada: Trabajo comisionado a Akira Kousei. Todos los créditos correspondientes para ella. (Pueden encontrarla en Instagram como akirakousei https://www.instagram.com/akirakousei/?hl=es-la)_

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**ANÓNIMO**

****

**_Y aunque mi corazón no latía desde hacía mucho, aunque mi vida se había convertido en un constante desapego desesperanzado, bastó aquella simple carta para volver a encender la chispa en mí._ **

**_Sus palabras, desconocidas hasta ese momento, fueron el mínimo parpadeo en la llama de la vela: escasas para apagarla o avivarla, pero lo suficientemente poderosas para despertar mi ansiedad y producir una corriente de cambios._ **

**_Que ridículo y frustrante era comprender que había necesitado de un completo anónimo para ponerme nuevamente en marcha._ **

**(Rivaille Ackerman, _Autómata_ ).**

—¡Bastardo, abre ahora mismo esta maldita puerta o te juro que la echaré abajo de una patada!

Ignorando con maestría adquirida por largos años de práctica los gritos de Farlan, quien aporreaba la puerta de su casa casi al borde de la desesperación, Levi acabó de servirse su sexta taza de té de la mañana y se dirigió hacia la sala, llevando también una para que este pudiese beberla en el momento en que al fin entrara a la vivienda.

Nada más sentarse en el sofá de dos cuerpos que se hallaba frente a la chimenea encendida, cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecho, momento que _Milo_ , su gato, aprovechó para dejar su puesto favorito frente al hogar y así echarse a ronronear felizmente sobre su regazo, sin inmutarse en absoluto por las imprecaciones de Farlan ni mucho menos por estar llenándole de pelos gris azulados sus negros vaqueros y el suéter blanco que llevaba ese día.

Aquel animal, un precioso ejemplar de azul ruso, había sido un obsequio de Hange, hacía tres años atrás. Luego de la ruptura de su compromiso con Petra, esta llegó con aquella cría de gato alegando que él se encontraba demasiado solo en aquella casa, y aunque Levi nunca en su vida había tenido una mascota, acabó aceptándolo y convirtiéndolo en su única compañía habitual.

Como la mayoría de los gatos de aquella raza, _Milo_ era tranquilo y bastante obediente, pero con un sentido territorial enorme y una timidez extrema, por lo que no solía sentirse a gusto con nadie más aparte de él. Cada vez que alguien iba de visita a la casa, este solía echarse a su lado en el sofá, estudiando con sus afilados ojillos verde esmeralda al desagradable intruso, de seguro pensando en mil formas rápidas y eficientes para librarse de ellos, algo que Levi comprendía bien porque se sentía igual.

Mirando con detenimiento el elaborado y antiguo reloj de péndulo, labrado en oscura madera de nogal, que descansaba en la pared junto a la chimenea, bebió un sorbo más de su infusión y acarició el lomo de su gato con parsimonia, esperando con paciencia a que pasasen los cinco minutos exactos que faltaban para que la primera hora se cumpliese y así descubrir que tan listo había sido su amigo esa vez.

Desde hacía más de un año atrás, Levi había descubierto que le encantaba poner a prueba la paciencia de Farlan. Este, tan listo y carismático como un demonio, siempre presumía sobre lo bien que le iba a la hora de lidiar con los autores que estaban a su cargo y de lo hábil que era obteniendo resultados de estos, por lo que él había decidido darle una lección y bajarle un poco los humos, convirtiendo cada una de las visitas a su casa en una auténtica odisea donde, o bien su amigo se armaba de paciencia y esperaba a que Levi decidiese abrirle, o encontraba él mismo el modo de ingresar a la casa por alguno de los escondrijos que esta tuviese y él hubiera dejado abierto para tal propósito.

Antes de que el tiempo límite hubiese llegado a su fin, oyó pesados pasos bajando por la escalera de clara madera a toda prisa. Nada más volver el rostro para mirar hacia la entrada de la sala, Levi se encontró con un muy enfadado Farlan que se dirigía hacia él.

—Felicitaciones, bastardo, hoy has sido bastante rápido. Tardaste menos de una hora —le dijo él con solemnidad a su amigo, ganándose una profunda mirada de indignación en respuesta.

Con el corto cabello rubio ceniza despeinado y cayendo sobre su cara enrojecida y sudorosa, Farlan Church se paró ante él y le quitó sin miramiento alguno su taza de té para dejarla sobre la rústica y redondeada mesilla de centro de madera de cedro. Sus celestes ojos relucían con indignación y sus labios eran una fina línea a causa del disgusto, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo desagradable, este vio a _Milo_ en su regazo y se ablandó, tomándolo para cargarlo con cariño, a pesar de que la cara de disgusto del felino era evidente.

Como ya era habitual en él, su amigo iba vestido de manera casual pero elegante, con impecables vaqueros negros ajustados, una blanca camisa hecha a medida y un abrigo azul oscuro que ahora lucía algo arrugado y con algunas hojitas de hiedra trepadora pegadas a la tela. Su negra bufanda iba colgada con todo descuido del asa de su maletín de cuero, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Levi, fue que los impecables mocasines negros de este lucían llenos de barro, producto de la pequeña lluvia que los había sorprendido esa mañana de principios de diciembre, la cual no solo había dejado un cielo blanco pálido, sino que también unos horribles charcos de lodo que amenazaban con arruinar su pulido piso de madera.

—Oi, cabrón; tus pies. Esta misma mañana he pulido el piso y-

—¡Que le den a tu piso! ¡Me dejaste la ventana de la biblioteca abierta, Levi! ¡La puta ventana del segundo piso! —le reclamó Farlan, cortándolo, mientras volvía a dejar a _Milo_ sobre el sofá y se quitaba a continuación los sucios zapatos y el abrigo húmedo para dejarlos cerca de la chimenea para que se secasen—. Eres un total malnacido, Levi Ackerman.

—Joder, que llorón eres. Además, te dejé una escalera cerca como pista —se defendió él, levantándose para reacomodar las prendas de este e intentar así que causaran el menor daño posible en su impecable orden.

Al volverse, Levi se encontró con que los celestes ojos de Farlan estaban clavados en él, dotando su atractivo rostro de un aire de total incredulidad.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó este con apenas un hilillo de voz.

—Claro, no te iba a obligar a escalar usando solo las manos y la hiedra como soporte, ¿verdad? —Al ver como el rostro del otro enrojecía hasta lo imposible tras oírlo, de inmediato comprendió lo que había ocurrido y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era increíble lo muy tonto que ese inteligente hombre podía llegar a ser a veces—. ¡Joder, Farlan, que idiota eres! ¡Realmente lo has hecho!

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Llevo más de una hora rogándote para que me abrieses la puerta!

—Fue menos de una hora. Te tomé el tiempo —recalcó él con solemnidad—. Además, ya deberías estar acostumbrado, ¿no?

—Si tenías tiempo para hacer eso, entonces me hubieses abierto, desgraciado. ¡Y nadie se puede acostumbrar a algo así! —gruñó su amigo por lo bajo, dejándose caer en una de las dos butacas y soltando un pesado suspiro antes de coger la taza de té que él le había preparado con anterioridad—. Aun no comprendo por qué demonios me dejaste una copia de la llave de tu casa si al final siempre acabas poniendo el seguro a la puerta y no puedo entrar.

—Quien sabe —respondió Levi bebiendo nuevamente de su taza de té, sonriendo apenas cuando _Milo_ regresó a su lado y se aovilló una vez más sobre sus piernas.

—Y entonces —comenzó Farlan con cierta reticencia, como si ya se temiese lo peor—, ¿cómo vas con el libro, viejo amigo?

Nada más oír aquella temida pregunta, Levi sintió que la jaqueca incipiente, que había intentado controlar durante buena parte de la mañana, finalmente lo atacaba con violencia.

—Igual —fue su escueta respuesta, sintiendo de inmediato como una horrible punzada de culpa le atravesaba el pecho al ver como una preocupación dolorosa enturbiaba los claros ojos del otro hombre.

El principal motivo por el que había insistido tanto a Farlan para que no fuese aquel día a su casa, no era porque no desease verlo, sino porque sabía que de manera inevitable acabarían teniendo aquella desagradable conversación. Por supuesto, este no había hecho ni puñetero caso a su petición, por lo que él ya comenzaba a vislumbrar el inicio de la tormenta que se vendría para ambos.

Por más que lo había intentado, por más que se había forzado hasta lo imposible, por primera vez en su vida de escritor, Levi estaba completamente bloqueado. Hasta hacía cosa de solo seis meses atrás, escribir lo había sido todo para él, tan necesario como respirar, mantener un entorno limpio debido a su TOC o beber té; sin embargo, una vez su último libro, _Elipse_ , salió a la venta y las críticas comenzaron a llegar, se sintió tan aterrado y asqueado consigo mismo, que el solo hecho de sentarse ante la computadora lo ponía enfermo.

Levi era muy consciente del enorme compromiso que tenía hacia Erwin Smith, el dueño de la editorial para la que trabajaba, y se sentía todavía más en deuda con Farlan, que no solo era su mejor amigo desde la adolescencia, sino que también su actual editor, pero era que simplemente _no podía_. Lo había intentado, joder que lo había hecho, pero cada vez que pensaba en como comenzar su nueva historia, las palabras, que antes siempre abundaban en su cabeza hasta casi desbordarse, de la noche a la mañana parecían haber desaparecido.

—Levi, sabes que detesto meterme en tus cosas y siempre intento dejarte vivir tu vida como desees. ¡Qué demonios, casi todos los escritores con los que trabajo son unos totales excéntricos! —explotó su amigo, tironeando sin piedad del pálido mechón de cabello rubio que caía por el centro de su frente—. Pero aun así, quizá… deberías plantearte el salir más de casa, ¿sabes? Sé que no te gusta mucho socializar y que… bueno, crees que el resto de los mortales valemos mierda, ¡pero hace casi un año que te la pasas encerrado aquí, solo con _Milo_! Y no estoy diciendo con eso que él sea una mala compañía, pero es un gato, Levi. _Un gato_. Descontándonos a Hange y a mí, que viajamos desde Shiganshina para verte un par de veces al mes, y a Petra, que te trae las compras una vez a la semana, no hablas con nadie más; y eso, amigo mío, no es normal.

—Si estás intentando insinuar que sufro de agorafobia o alguna de esas mierdas, te voy a sacar a patadas de mi casa, Farlan.

Su amigo dejó escapar un suspiro de puro agotamiento mental y posó su taza vacía de té sobre la mesilla de centro.

—No digo que sea exactamente eso, pero no puedes negarme que llevas meses encerrado aquí, Levi, y no me quieres decir por qué. Tu libro se vende bien, ¡Dios, si es un auténtico éxito! Nunca habías obtenido tan buenas críticas en todo el tiempo que llevas escribiendo, ¡y eso que ya tus críticas de por sí eran excelentes! Entonces, por favor, explícame que es lo que está mal. Solo deseo ayudarte.

—Ese es el problema —masculló él con desgana, confesando finalmente lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Farlan, extrañado—. ¿Qué el libro tenga buenas críticas y ventas es lo que te tiene tan desanimado?

Levi asintió.

— _Elipse_ es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida; después de que mi madre muriese, por supuesto.

Nada más reconocer aquello, ambos se quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio, oyendo el suave crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y el tictac interminable del reloj de péndulo que marcaba el paso de los segundos sin pausa alguna.

Levi, demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos sombríos, no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasaron así, solo reaccionando cuando sintió a Farlan sentarse a su lado y chocar su hombro contra el suyo, como cuando eran mucho más jóvenes y la vida a veces se volvía especialmente difícil para alguno de los dos.

—¿Así que aun piensas que ese libro es lo peor que has escrito? —le preguntó su amigo con medida cautela.

—Lo es. Y lo que más me frustra, es que siento que al escribirlo me fue robado algo imprescindible, pero no logro saber el qué —admitió él, tamborileando sus pálidos dedos sobre la blanca taza ya vacía—. Anoche, cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que vendrías hoy para ver el avance de la nueva novela, simplemente no pude dormir, Farlan. Me pasé horas intentando descubrir que era lo que me ocurría con ese jodido libro, por qué no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza y me consume como si fuese un puto veneno. Lo odio como ni siquiera puedes imaginar, sin embargo, a todos quienes le pregunto su opinión sobre él, solo dicen lo muy brillante y original que es, lo mucho que les ha gustado y como he avanzado en mi carrera de escritor, cuando no es más que un completo fraude.

Agotado y emocionalmente desanimado, Levi se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y espero con paciencia a que su amigo comenzase a regañarlo o darle falsas palabras de aliento, porque era la rutina a la que llevaba meses acostumbrándose desde que su trabajo se vio interrumpido debido a la falta de inspiración.

Lo cierto era que para él, _Elipse_ era un tema sumamente complicado. Cuando comenzó a escribir la novela, casi dos años atrás, venía saliendo del enorme éxito que había tenido _Trampa de Mariposas_ , el sexto libro de su corta carrera literaria y el cual había ahondado en el tema de la difícil vida de un chico que, a pesar de tener una vida prácticamente perfecta a ojos del resto, se sentía por completo ahogado por su propia familia y las expectativas que estos tenían sobre él.

La idea para aquella novela había nacido debido a la carta que recibió de uno de sus lectores, un mocoso de apenas doce años que decía amar sus novelas y quien, tras un sinfín de comentarios al mismo tiempo infantiles y agudos, le dejó entrever lo horrible que al parecer era su vida familiar en ese momento.

Durante semanas, aquella maldita carta había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, no solo porque el chico estaba demasiado lejos del rango etario para el que él escribía, sino porque de alguna manera la sintió casi como un ruego de ayuda por parte de este, tanto que incluso se planteó el responderle, algo que Levi nunca jamás en su vida de escritor había hecho. Aun así, al final acabó desistiendo de la idea y en su lugar se decidió a escribir _Trampa de Mariposas_ , sintiendo que de esa forma podría transmitirle de mejor forma al mocoso todo aquello que no se sentía capaz de decirle de una manera mucho más directa.

Sin embargo, lo que vino tras la publicación de ese libro fue una total locura. Su éxito como escritor, que hasta el momento había sido bueno y moderado —tanto como para haber logrado firmar un contrato de exclusividad con la Editorial Maria, de la que Erwin era dueño—, se disparó en ese momento, con él teniendo apenas veintiocho años recién cumplidos y sin saber cómo lidiar con aquella repentina fama.

Por ese motivo, cuando comenzó a escribir _Elipse_ , la presión que Levi sintió sobre él fue enorme; ya no solo tenía que contentarse a sí mismo y a sus lectores habituales con lo que escribiese, sino que tendría un montón de ojos desconocidos que leerían su libro solo debido al éxito del anterior, y quienes estarían más que dispuestos a arrancar su cabeza ante el menor error o disconformidad, para demostrar que su repentino éxito no era bien merecido.

Durante los once meses que demoró en acabar de escribir _Elipse_ , muchas veces Levi se sintió a punto de colapsar. Farlan, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar como su editor, seis años atrás, tuvo que luchar para obtener los avances y el manuscrito de él, así como luego tener que presionarlo hasta lo imposible para que se apresurase con las correcciones pertinentes antes de comenzar a preparar la publicación de la novela. Levi le había insistido una y otra vez a su amigo que la historia estaba mal, que no se sentía satisfecho con el resultado de esta, pero Farlan tan solo calmó sus temores asegurándole que era lo mejor que había escrito hasta el momento, y que incluso Erwin, con lo exigente que era, estaba satisfecho con el resultado y convencido de que sería un éxito de ventas.

Lo peor, no obstante, fue que sus peores temores no se hicieron realidad. Hasta el mismo día del lanzamiento, él había temido que su carrera terminase con aquel maldito libro. Sentía que _Elipse_ era algo tan mediocre, tan falso, que los críticos acabarían por destrozarlo durante la primera semana de ventas; sin embargo, su novela ya llevaba seis meses, seis condenados meses vendiéndose a una velocidad alarmante, y aun no había recibido ninguna mala crítica al respecto.

Años atrás, Levi incluso podría haberse alegrado de ello, aunque por lo general la opinión del resto le importaba una mierda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero veía tantas fallas en la novela, la sentía tan vacía en esencia debido a la enorme carga comercial que puso en ella, que no lograba explicarse como nadie, aparte de él mismo, notaba aquellas falencias.

Cada vez que había discutido con Erwin sobre _Elipse_ , este tan solo le insistía en que era un libro excelente, mientras que Farlan, ya fuese por no querer llevarle la contraria y disgustarlo más aun, se permitió un pequeño margen de duda. Ni siquiera Hange, que era una experta en destrozar siempre sus escritos, había dicho nada malo de la novela en esa oportunidad, y Levi simplemente ya no podía más.

Escribir se había convertido en una tortura para él.

—Entonces, viejo amigo, ¿vas a dejarlo por un tiempo?

Aunque la pregunta de Farlan no lo sorprendió del todo, sí lo hizo sentir algo incómodo, tal vez porque él mismo llevaba ya un tiempo con aquella idea rondando por su cabeza.

Levi escribía desde los ocho años, mucho antes de que su madre falleciese y su tío se hiciera cargo de él, llevándolo consigo a Mitras. Nada más cumplir los dieciocho, antes incluso de acabar la escuela y entrar a la universidad, había conseguido publicar su primer libro, y durante los últimos doce años de su vida todo su mundo había rondado en torno a la escritura y prácticamente nada más. Su relación con Petra, su novia desde la secundaria, había acabado prácticamente debido a lo mismo, y aunque todavía ambos se llevaban muy bien y tenían una buena amistad, Levi sabía que le había fallado mucho a esta en ese aspecto.

La escritura había sido su vida, tal vez porque era lo último que le quedaba de su madre junto con aquella casa; por ese motivo, al sentirla ahora casi como a una enemiga, no sabía qué hacer.

Tal vez, se dijo, poner un poco de distancia entre esta y él sería lo mejor para comprender sus fallos y volver a enamorarse de plasmar en palabras las historias que rondaban por su cabeza y su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea de que una vez dejándolo, no pudiera regresar nunca más.

—Voy a pensármelo durante un mes —le dijo finalmente a Farlan, sin atreverse a mirarlo aun—. Lo intentaré durante un mes más; pero si para finales de diciembre nada ha cambiado, devolveré a Erwin el dinero que me ha dado de adelanto por el siguiente libro y rescindiré mi contrato con la editorial.

—Levi, no… —comenzó su amigo, pero él lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Si decido tomarme un tiempo, puede que no regrese a escribir nunca más, Farlan. No es una amenaza, ni siquiera una broma desagradable para hacerte pasar un mal rato, tan solo que… creo que necesito un cambio. Si no hago algo u ocurre algo que desestabilice mi mundo y vuelva a hacerlo avanzar, me temo que Rivaille Ackerman simplemente llegará a su final como escritor.

La mirada que Farlan le dirigió estaba llena de un profundo pesar, pero a pesar de ello, su amigo posó una mano sobre sus negros cabellos y le propinó una caricia reconfortante, que si bien Levi en otra ocasión hubiese odiado, en ese momento casi agradeció.

—Entonces, esperemos porque el milagro ocurra —le dijo este con una ligera sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Él asintió.

—Esperemos que lo haga —fue su respuesta.

Lo que no le dijo, era que prácticamente ya no le quedaban esperanzas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que los milagros no existían.

——o——

A pesar de que no era su plan original —y a que su repertorio culinario era bastante pobre—, Farlan había aceptado quedarse a almorzar con él para hacerle un poco más de compañía antes de emprender su viaje de regreso a Shiganshina.

Tras acabar de beber su décima taza de té negro del día, Levi decidió que era buen momento para dejar que _Milo_ diese una vuelta por el jardín para que estirase las patas e hiciese algo de ejercicio. Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y un débil sol había comenzado a asomar tras las nubes, por lo que parte del frío invernal y la humedad dejada por la lluvia mañanera había desaparecido finalmente. Además, él mismo sentía que necesitaba con urgencia despejar la cabeza. Su plática con Farlan le había dejado inquieto, previendo un futuro que se auguraba muy negro ante sus ojos.

Demonios, si no podía seguir escribiendo, ¿qué iba a hacer entonces con su vida?

Desde que fue consciente de que debía trabajar para ganarse la vida en un futuro, Levi siempre supo que sería un escritor, por lo que jamás existió nada más para él. De pequeño había devorado libros e historias que su madre se inventaba, y cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, comenzó a crearlas él mismo, en una imitación a lo que esta hacía. Cuando tenía trece y Kuchel Ackerman cayó enferma a causa de un cáncer terminal que acabó matándola en menos de seis meses, Levi escribió y escribió; escribió por ella, por él, y por aquel deseo de preservar aquella conexión que siempre sintió los unía aunque ya no estuviesen juntos; por eso, saber que la estaba perdiendo, dolía terriblemente, y asustaba.

Mientras terminaba de poner orden en la sala, se preguntó si era que acaso Farlan tendría razón y sería una buena idea cambiar de aires; a lo mejor no de manera permanente, pero tal vez sí durante un tiempo. Quizás el mudarse a otra ciudad, conocer a otra gente, podría ayudarlo a recuperar la inspiración y las ganas de escribir, y aunque odiase admitirlo, Levi debía reconocer que durante el último año prácticamente se había convertido en un ermitaño, y eso no estaba para nada bien.

Aun así, la idea de abandonar una vez más ese sitio le resultaba dolorosa. Aquella pequeña casa de estilo campestre a las afueras de Stohess, había sido el hogar de su infancia desde que nació. Un hogar que, al igual que la escritura, estaba lleno del recuerdo de su madre, porque cada pequeño detalle que allí existía, había sido reconstruido por ella.

En vida, Kuchel Ackerman había sido una restauradora de antigüedades, como lo había sido su padre y su abuelo antes de ella. Su madre había amado encontrar cosas que ya casi nadie consideraba útiles y volverlas a la vida. Tenían historias, le había dicho ella en más de una ocasión, cada vez que él le preguntaba porque hacía aquello. Historias no muy diferentes a las que ellos creaban y que esperaban porque alguien desease oírlas.

Observando ahora a su alrededor, Levi se preguntó cuál sería la historia de cada una de las cosas que allí se encontraban, porque por más que lo había intentado, estas jamás le hablaban.

Al ser una pequeña casa de dos plantas, con solo una diminuta sala de estar y una cocina que al mismo tiempo fungía de comedor, así como dos habitaciones en el piso superior, más la biblioteca donde trabajaba y un cuarto de baño de dimensiones moderadas, la decoración que la componía debería haber sido muy simple y sencilla, pero por algún motivo desconocido para él, su madre acabó abarrotando la vivienda de cosas que ella misma había restaurado.

Por ejemplo, la sala de blancos muros encalados donde se encontraba, contaba con una chimenea de ladrillo revestido en bronce, que él mismo ayudó a pulir cuando era pequeño, y una redonda mesilla de centro de madera que había sido algo irreconocible cuando llegó a manos de su madre. El sofá y las dos butacas orejeras, también habían sido retapizados por ella, siendo cubiertos por una bonita tela gris, salpicada de florecillas rosas, que aún se mantenía en el tiempo, al igual que la alta lámpara de lectura que ocupaba un sitio frente a la ventana que se ubicaba tras el sofá y la mesilla esquinera de largas patas a su lado; sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella estancia, eran las estanterías repartidas por aquí y por allá, llenas de elaborados portarretratos con fotografías familiares y pequeños adornos, así como innumerables tomos de libros desgastados de tanto ser leídos.

Kuchel, a diferencia suya, nunca había sido una fanática del orden propiamente establecido, por lo que muchas veces Levi, debido a su TOC, se sentía algo inquieto y sofocado al contemplar tantas cosas juntas de manera aleatoria; aun así, desde su regreso nunca se había atrevido a cambiar nada de aquella habitación. De cierta manera, el que se mantuviese inalterable al paso del tiempo, le hacía sentir como si su madre aun permaneciera allí.

Una vez _Milo_ y él estuvieron fuera, se sentó en una de las blancas sillas del pequeño juego de terraza que tenía en la parte posterior de la casa y dejó que los débiles rayos solares lo calentaran mientras contemplaba como al mismo tiempo arrancaban un débil resplandor a las verdes hojas de enredadera —que cubrían los muros de claro ladrillo y parte del techo a dos aguas de la casa—, así como también a las blancas y rosas camelias que se intercalaban entre los cuidados setos y decoraban el jardín por esas fechas.

Tras observar durante unos segundos como _Milo_ se agazapaba contra el césped para intentar cazar a una incauta mariposa monarca, levantó el rostro y contempló con detenimiento su difusa imagen reflejada en el cristal de la ventana de la cocina.

A pesar de que él siempre había sido todo pálido y un poco ojeroso, el estrés de los últimos meses parecía haber acentuado aún más aquellos detalles, restándole casi todo el color a su piel y logrando que sus claros ojos grises lucieran apagados debido al oscuro enmarcado bajo ellos. Con su cabello profundamente negro cayendo como una lisa cortina sobre la zona rapada de la nuca, orejas y parte de su frente, además de su falta habitual de colores al vestirse, Levi tuvo que reconocer que parecía casi un espectro. No era de extrañar que Farlan se mostrase tan preocupado por él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, apartó la mirada del cristal y encendió su móvil, comenzando a revisar los mensajes pendientes de esa mañana.

Los tres primeros eran de Hange, su mejor amiga, y la cual trabajaba como laboratorista médico en el hospital de Shiganshina; esta, como hacía habitualmente, le informaba que se pasaría aquel fin de semana por allí junto a Moblit, su novio, por lo que le aconsejaba alistarles la habitación de invitados. De inmediato él le respondió diciéndole que se fuese a la mierda con su visita, pero en el fondo sabía que no tendría más remedio que aguantarla.

Otro de los mensaje recibidos era de Petra, avisándole que se pasaría por allí al día siguiente para llevarle las compras de la semana, por lo que le pedía le enviase la lista de lo que iba a necesitar.

El último, sin embargo, era un mensaje de Erwin, exigiéndole que lo llamase. Levi no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que seguramente Farlan ya había hablado con este sobre el avance inexistente de su nueva novela, por lo que su jefe debía estar temiendo que su gallina de los huevos de oro acabara abandonando el barco.

Oh, demonios.

Decidiendo que haría aquella llamada más tarde, cuando lograra inventarse una buena excusa que dar al otro sin acabar discutiendo por teléfono, comenzó a revisar sus correos. La mayoría de estos eran bien de grupos literarios, en los que había participado alguna vez en el pasado, o de ofertas de productos de limpieza, a los que era adicto; sin embargo, un correo en particular acabó por llamar su atención, ya que parecía de carácter personal, aunque él no conocía al remitente.

Más por curiosidad que por otro motivo, decidió abrirlo y leerlo, ya que desde hacía más de diez años no recibía correspondencia electrónica de desconocidos.

A pesar de que en sus principios como escritor solía interactuar un poco más con sus lectores a través de diversas plataformas en la red, luego de un par de malas situaciones ocurridas tras la publicación de _Autómata_ , Levi se volvió casi un paranoico a la hora de dejar a la vista del resto su información personal. Por ese motivo, en cuanto firmó su contrato con Erwin, una de las primeras cosas que le exigió a este fue que ningún dato sobre él fuese publicado en su ficha de autor aparte de su bibliografía: ni edad, ni lugar de residencia o estudios, ni siquiera una fotografía. Además, aunque a regañadientes había aceptado recibir las cartas que a veces le enviaban sus lectores a la editorial, Levi jamás las respondía, cortando de ese modo las ilusiones que sus fanáticos pudiesen llegar a tener creyendo que al comunicarse con él tendrían un trato especial. Joder, si ni siquiera trataba bien a sus propios amigos.

Tal y como temía, tan solo las primeras líneas de aquella misiva le bastaron para saber que quien escribía era uno de sus fanáticos, por lo que de inmediato decidió cerrar el correo y borrarlo; no obstante, algo en aquel mensaje llamó su atención y siguió leyendo, provocando que su corazón se acelerase de forma casi dolorosa.

El lector que le escribía, partía explicándole detalladamente por qué le gustaban tanto sus libros y el cómo había llegado a conocerlos, por lo que a Levi solo le bastó sumar dos más dos, para caer en que aquel anónimo era el mismo chico de la carta que había dado forma a _Trampa de Mariposas_ tres años atrás.

Aun así, ese no fue el principal motivo que hizo a su corazón enloquecer y resecó su boca hasta que le fue difícil respirar, sino que se debió a lo que este le decía sobre _Elipse_. El chico había comenzado hablándole de los puntos fuertes del libro, como la mayoría de quienes lo habían leído, pero a medida que más y más ahondaba en los detalles, Levi pudo notar su evidente disgusto por el mismo. Llegando casi al final, aquel mocoso idiota le hacía saber que su novela era una mierda, lo peor que había escrito en su vida; prácticamente exigiéndole saber que le había ocurrido y por qué terminó escribiendo algo así cuando no era para nada su estilo.

Al acabar de leer, vio que el muy cobarde solo había firmado con un escueto «E.J.», dejando a su imaginación la identidad de su anónimo, aunque él no tenía dudas sobre quien era este. Aun así, por más que rebuscó en su memoria, no pudo recordar como demonios se llamaba el mocoso de años atrás, pero estaba seguro de que aún conservaba la carta en alguna parte e iba a encontrarla.

Tomando a _Milo_ en brazos, a pesar de sus protestas por ver interrumpido su paseo, apuró el paso e ingresó una vez más a su hogar.

Finalmente, se dijo, había ocurrido la colisión que tanto esperaba, poniendo su mundo en marcha una vez más. Aquel chico anónimo pensaba como él, y Levi iba a exigirle que le ayudase a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

——o——

Nada más enviar aquel correo, Eren no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizá se habría pasado un poco. No era que creyese que lo que acababa de exponer en su mensaje fuese una mentira, para nada, incluso intentó ser mucho más cortés de lo que era habitualmente, pero… demonios, ¡llevaba demasiados meses guardándose todo aquello y estaba harto! Del mismo modo en que lo estaba de una cantidad considerable de cosas en su vida.

El repentino peso de un brazo cayendo sobre sus hombros no solo lo sorprendió, sino que también lo obligó a inclinarse hacia adelante, haciendo que su cabeza casi chocara contra el blanco pupitre y logrando que el móvil estuviese a punto de escapársele de las manos.

Al levantar su verde y enfurecida mirada, se encontró con la alargada y fea cara de Jean. Este, como casi siempre, lo miraba enarcando sus delgadas cejas con altanera socarronería, intentando parecer un chico genial solo por llevar el claro cabello castaño tan corto bajo la nuca y las orejas que parecía decolorado, y una horrible sudadera morada que no combinaba para nada con la blanca camisa, el pantalón verde oscuro y el suéter gris que eran parte del uniforme escolar.

Apartando la roja silla del puesto a su lado, que habitualmente ocupaba Armin, el chico se sentó sin pedirle permiso, tendiendo una cajita de leche chocolatada en su dirección junto a un paquete de patatas fritas, las cuales él le quitó de un manotazo.

—¿Y bastardo, ya has decidido finalmente si vas a venir a comer algo con nosotros cuando terminen las clases de hoy? —le preguntó su compañero, con una sonrisilla pintada en el rostro.

—No iré —respondió Eren escuetamente, librándose con un movimiento de hombros del brazo de Jean y volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla de su móvil mientras bebía de su leche, aprovechando que el aula estaba vacía por el receso del almuerzo para leer los comentarios de algunos lectores sobre una novela de suspenso que acababa de comprar el día anterior.

—¡Mierda, Eren, no seas así! —le imploró este en un susurro—. Si no vienes con nosotros, Mikasa no va a querer venir tampoco.

—¿Y tengo que ser yo tu excusa para que ella sepa que existes?

La clara mirada castaña de Jean de inmediato lo enfrentó, retadora como casi siempre, pero al final este solo dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus delgados labios y se recostó sobre el asiento del pupitre, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y estirando sus largas piernas casi en su totalidad para balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante distraídamente.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse y no patear la silla para que el otro cayese, él abrió el paquete de patatas y comenzó a comer despacio, concentrándose en el amargado reflejo de sí mismo que le devolvía el cristal de la ventana a su lado.

A pesar de tener solo quince años, Eren muchas veces sentía que ya había vivido tres vidas debido a lo defraudado que se sentía de todo. No era un chico mal parecido, o por lo menos eso le decían quienes lo conocían, con su corto cabello castaño oscuro, su piel acanelada y unos enormes ojos verdeazulados bajo sus cejas ligeramente pobladas, los cuales a la mayoría le resultaban impresionantes. Le hubiese gustado ser un poco más alto y fornido, como Jean u otros compañeros de su clase, pero de momento seguía siendo solo delgaducho y esbelto, aunque Zeke lo tranquilizaba todo el tiempo asegurándole que se debía a que aún no acababa de crecer. Al contemplarse bajo toda aquella capa de amargura y descontento, pudo vislumbrar el enorme parecido que aún mantenía con su madre, y eso, de cierta forma, lo tranquilizó.

Ella seguía allí.

—No quiero que vengas solo para que Mikasa nos acompañe, lo hago también porque estoy preocupado por ti, bastardo —soltó repentinamente Jean, casi atragantándose con las palabras—. Desde el lunes pareces desanimado, y ya estamos a jueves.

Para eterna desgracia y desconcierto de Eren, ambos llevaban siendo amigos y rivales desde más o menos los diez años, justo después de que su madre falleciera y la familia de su padre se hiciese cargo de él, obligándolo a abandonar su pequeña casa en la zona rural de Shiganshina para ir a vivir con ellos a la otra punta de la gran ciudad.

Si llegar en esas circunstancias a su nueva escuela ya había sido malo debido a las constantes burlas de los otros niños, su carácter demasiado huraño y belicoso tampoco ayudó demasiado, lo que le ocasionó innumerables peleas, muchas de ellas con Jean Kirstein. Lo cierto era que aún no comprendía como Mikasa y Armin habían decidido ser sus amigos, pero aparte de ellos dos, Jean y Annie, el resto de sus compañeros simplemente no existían para Eren. Ya llevaba cinco años asistiendo a aquel centro educacional y solo deseaba acabar la secundaria y la preparatoria de una buena vez. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar allí, del mismo modo que le ocurría también en su casa.

—Dina me ha castigado. Tengo prohibidas las salidas después de la escuela hasta final de mes, cuando ya estemos de vacaciones —masculló sin mirar al otro, echándose una patata a la boca y sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado al reconocer aquello, a pesar de lo habitual que era. Lamentablemente, siempre le resquemaba del mismo modo.

—Mierda, ¿tu madre ha seguido dándote problemas por lo del otro día? —oyó preguntar con angustia a Jean.

Apartando finalmente los ojos de la ventana que daba hacia uno de los patios del establecimiento, Eren lo miró.

—Sí, _Dina_ me ha dado problemas —respondió, remarcando el nombre de la esposa de su padre para dejarle claro al otro que aquella mujer nada tenía que ver con su verdadera madre—. Le dijo a mi padre que si seguía relacionándome con ustedes, solo iba a terminar convertido en un delincuente. Que quizá fuese una buena idea meterme de interno en alguna escuela privada, en Mitras de ser posible, para que curse la preparatoria y así me reformen.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —le preguntó Jean, abriendo sus afilados ojos con espanto al oírlo—. ¡Pero si solo nos robamos un gato! ¡Y además lo tenían abandonado! ¡Lo robamos para salvarle la vida y ahora vive muy feliz con Annie!

—Lamentablemente, la señora Jaeger no piensa lo mismo —respondió alguien más en su lugar—. Pero al final Zeke intervino y logró solucionar el asunto.

Armin, tranquilo y amable como siempre, luciendo impecable en su uniforme como el estudiante modelo que era, se sentó en el asiento frente a ellos, seguido por Mikasa, quien plisó con delicadeza su verde falda bajo ella antes de ocupar su lugar.

Al contemplar a sus dos amigos, Eren no pudo más que pensar en lo muy diferentes que ambos eran entre sí, casi como el día y la noche o el cálido verano y el duro invierno.

Armin Arlert, a sus quince años, no solo era el chico más listo en su clase y su grado, sino que también de la escuela entera. A diferencia de Jean, Mikasa y él, que eran bastante altos, su amigo era bajito y de contextura delicada, lo cual parecía acentuarse aún más debido a su corto cabello rubio, el cual dejaba al descubierto su rostro aniñado de facciones pequeñas y redondeadas, así como sus grandes ojos azules de expresión sincera y algo tímida.

Mikasa Ackerman, por otro lado, era casi tan taciturna como él mismo, sino era que más. La chica hablaba poco y socializaba aún menos con el resto de sus compañeros, siendo solo Armin y él sus únicos amigos declarados, aunque Jean y Annie habían acabado por hacerse cierto huequito en su corazón, aunque esta se negase a admitirlo.

Alta y esbelta, con una brillante melena, negra como la tinta, que rozaba sus hombros y oscuros ojos grises que hacían resaltar su perfecta piel pálida, Mikasa era una de las muchachas más bonitas de su grado, motivo por lo que un montón de chicos, como Jean por ejemplo, estaban un poco colados por ella. Aun así, esta los ignoraba por completo, totalmente, y aunque Eren intentaba fingir que desconocía el motivo de su actuar, sabía bien que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que tendría que decirle a su amiga que nunca podría corresponder a sus sentimientos románticos por él.

—¿Así que fue tu hermano salvándote el trasero otra vez, Jaeger? —oyeron preguntar a Annie, quien, llegando adonde ellos se encontraban, se unió a la conversación.

Bajita y menuda, con el pálido cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta desastrada que hacía destacar sus enormes ojos azules y su prominente nariz aguileña, esta llevaba como siempre las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de una blanca sudadera abierta sobre el suéter del uniforme y la verde corbata tan floja que Eren estaba seguro de que le bastaría con solo darle un tirón para desatarla. A diferencia del calzado negro estándar que la escuela les exigía, la chica llevaba botines negros de aspecto recio, los cuales apenas dejaban ver las medias grises que cubrían sus piernas. Ya muchas veces desde Rectoría le habían advertido a Annie que si no mejoraba su apariencia iban a expulsarla, pero esta recibía los regaños con el mismo entusiasmo con el que recibía las buenas noticias, ignorándolos y fingiendo que no le importaban nada.

—Mmm… algo así —reconoció él, volviendo a fijar la vista en la azul portada de su libro, recorriendo con una uña esmaltada de negro la plateada figura de la elipse que se apreciaba en ella—. Zeke siempre es mucho más convincente que yo cuando se trata de hablar con nuestro padre, y _su madre_ , así que le pedí que me ayudara.

—O sea, que le lloraste como una niñita asustada para que papi no te enviase lejos —lo molestó Jean, ante lo que Eren le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas que lo hizo resoplar de dolor.

—Solo le dije que me iban a mandar a la capital, algo que mi querido hermano mayor no va a permitir, _nunca_ —replicó él con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo, la cual de inmediato encendió un retador brillo de pelea en los ojos de su amigo, por lo menos hasta que Annie pateó a Jean, casi botándolo de la silla.

—Fuera, Kirstein. Quiero sentarme —exigió esta, pero Jean la miró molesto.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien te ceda el asiento, Leonhart? ¡Pídeselo a Eren!

—Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres, Annie —ofreció de inmediato Armin, poniéndose de pie con toda rapidez y dejando libre el puesto frente a Jean para que esta lo ocupase.

La cara de su amigo estaba tan roja al mirar a la chica, que Eren sintió un poco de pena ajena por él, algo muy similar a lo que de seguro le ocurría a Mikasa, ya que esta escondió la mitad inferior del rostro en su bufanda roja y lanzó una mirada cómplice en su dirección. Que Armin estaba enamorado de Annie desde hacía dos años atrás —cuando esta lo salvó de que unos chicos mayores le diesen una paliza—, era evidente para todo el mundo, menos para la responsable de aquellos sentimientos, claro.

—Gracias, Arlert —masculló la rubia chica, regalándole apenas un atisbo de sonrisa a su amigo y ocupando el puesto libre, apoyando a continuación su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mikasa—. ¿Entonces que, Jaeger? ¿Te libras de la amenaza de tu madrastra o aún seguimos en espera?

—Creo que de momento me libro. Zeke convenció a mi padre de todos los problemas que podría tener si me metía a un internado en Mitras, recalcando sobre todo mi largo historial de mal comportamiento, el cual, seguramente, generaría que él tuviese que ir una semana sí y la otra también a la capital para responder por mí ante la escuela —admitió, torciendo los labios en una mueca de fastidio—. Pero supongo que de alguna forma eso sirvió. Además, papá no tiene quejas reales. Mis calificaciones son buenas y no me he vuelto a meter en muchas peleas en la escuela ni me he escapado de casa.

—Pero las discusiones con tu madrastra no acaban —añadió Armin por él, ante lo Eren acabó asintiendo.

—Dina me quiere fuera de casa y yo deseo irme, pero con quince lo tengo difícil —admitió, mordisqueando sin piedad su pulgar izquierdo hasta descascarar el esmalte negro que lo cubría.

—Podrías quedarte conmigo —ofreció Mikasa, solícita—. A mis padres no les importaría tenerte un tiempo con nosotros.

—Pero al mío sí. Anoche nuevamente le pregunté a Zeke si podía irme a vivir con él y Frieda, pero dijo que mi padre no quiere ni oír hablar del tema, por más que le ha insistido.

Después de la muerte de su madre en un accidente automovilístico, y de que tuviese que ser su padre quien se hiciera cargo de él, la vida de Eren se acabó convirtiendo en algo muy complicado.

Con diez años, le había sido muy difícil comprender que su misma existencia era una enorme fuente de conflicto para la vida de otros. Él quería a su padre y su padre lo quería a él, a pesar de que no vivieran juntos y se viesen solo un par de veces al mes, por lo que a pesar de su enorme pena no se sintió preocupado cuando este fue a buscarle; sin embargo, para lo que no estaba preparado, fue para encontrar tanta animadversión a su llegada por parte de Dina, la esposa de su padre, y todo por el simple hecho de que Eren era el hijo de la mujer con la que Grisha la había engañado durante más de doce años.

Decir que su llegada al hogar de los Jaeger fue penosa, ciertamente era quedarse corto. Desde un comienzo Dina había dejado muy claro que no tenía la menor intención de ocuparse de él, y su padre, siendo médico, no solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa. Curiosamente, fue su hermano mayor, Zeke —quien le sacaba diez años y era el único hijo de Dina y su padre—, el que se hizo cargo de su cuidado. A este no le importó nunca quedarse a hacerle compañía por la noche cuando Eren estaba asustado ni ocuparse de él si se enfermaba. Zeke lo regañó cada vez que se metió en peleas con otros niños de la escuela, curando luego sus heridas y escuchando sus motivos para hacerlo. Fue Zeke quien le ayudó con los deberes cada día al volver de la universidad y quien dejó siempre libre los fines de semana para que jugasen juntos o vieran películas; y aunque Eren no había logrado nunca sentirse feliz en aquella casa tan fría ni quería a su madrastra, sí estuvo contento de tener un hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, como la mayor parte de las cosas buenas en su vida, aquel periodo de su vida acabó demasiado rápido.

Cuando su hermano cumplió los veintidós y sus estudios de Medicina lo obligaron a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa debido a sus prácticas, su vida volvió a ser penosa y sus conflictos con Dina enormes. Esta vivía acusándolo a su padre por mil cosas diferentes, desde su comportamiento protestón y rebelde, hasta hechos tan insignificantes como que no hubiera querido comerse toda la cena o hiciese demasiado ruido mientras jugaba, logrando que él pasase más tiempo castigado en su cuarto que rondando por el exterior de la casa. Aun así, aquello nunca le importó en absoluto, ya que en el fondo le alegraba tener una excusa válida para no tener que convivir tanto tiempo con aquella mujer y fingir que eran una buena familia, como al parecer todo el resto de los adultos le quería hacer creer.

—Bueno, si pensamos en positivo, ya solo nos resta medio año para acabar la secundaria y una vez entremos a la preparatoria, podrás comenzar a trabajar para ahorrar y largarte en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho, Jaeger —señaló Annie, con una ligera sonrisa mordaz en sus labios—. Esta vez te falta mucho menos que cuando tenías diez y te escapaste por primera vez, ¿no?

Aunque en el fondo él sabía que su situación no era nada divertida, Eren no pudo evitar reírse al recordar aquello, logrando que sus amigos también lo hicieran. La mayoría de los días sentía que su vida era una completa mierda y la odiaba, realmente, pero si de algo se alegraba, era de al menos poder contar con sus amigos y su hermano mayor en ella. En verdad eran lo único que valía la pena para él.

—Oh —murmuró de repente Armin, quien ahora se hallaba de pie junto a los pupitres y contemplaba con emoción el libro que Eren hojeaba distraídamente—. ¿Aun sigues con él?

—Sí, lo estoy leyendo por quinta vez —reconoció, ante lo que Jean bufó con desprecio.

—Joder, bastardo, ¿es que planeas memorizártelo?

De inmediato él pateó la pata de la silla de este, casi haciéndole desestabilizarse y caer al piso. En cuanto el otro logró recuperar el control, le pegó una patada en respuesta.

—Lo estoy analizando, idiota. Que tu cerebro equino no sea capaz de comprender algo más complicado que un par de órdenes simples, no es mi culpa.

—¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Jaeger?! —explotó Jean, haciendo intento de sujetarlo por la pechera de la blanca camisa; no obstante, rápida como siempre, Mikasa estiró un brazo y sujetó el de Jean con fuerza, quien enrojeció en el acto.

—Suelta a Eren —le advirtió esta con tono neutro y frío al otro chico.

Levantando las manos ante su pecho en señal de inocencia, Jean se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente.

—Ni siquiera lo había tocado.

—Aun —señaló Annie con desapasionada malicia, logrando que Armin soltara un gemidito de puro sufrimiento ante lo que se avecinaba. Afortunadamente, fue esta misma quien rompió la tensión del momento, arrancándole el libro de las manos para mirarlo con curiosidad y preguntarle—. ¿Realmente es tan bueno como dicen?

—¡Mucho! —saltó Armin de inmediato y con los ojos brillantes de emoción, lo que le ocurría cada vez que hablaba de algo que le apasionaba—. De todo lo que Rivaille ha escrito hasta ahora, es lo mejor.

—¿Y de qué trata? —preguntó Jean, que ahora miraba de reojo a Mikasa, con un interés muy mal disimulado, mientras esta seguía fulminándolo con la mirada por lo que casi acababa de ocurrir.

—Relata la historia de un físico matemático, quien durante los últimos diez años de su vida se ha sumergido tanto en su trabajo, desesperado por conseguir demostrar que la teoría que ha elaborado es correcta, que acabó por dejar a su familia y amigos de lado; sin embargo, cuando se da cuenta de ello y desea dar marcha atrás, comprende que ya no tiene mucho a lo que a ferrarse. Entonces, estando en su peor momento emocional y laboral, conoce a una persona que lo cambia todo.

—¿El amor de su vida? —preguntó con cierta ironía Annie, logrando que Armin enrojeciese hasta lo imposible y Jean riera por lo bajo, burlón.

—No, un chico que también es físico y llega a tirar por tierra todo en lo que este ha estado trabajando con tanto ahínco. Son completamente opuestos, tanto en pensamiento, forma de ser y el cómo enfrentan la vida, por lo que el protagonista lo odia, o por lo menos lo hace hasta que ambos comienzan a conocerse un poco más y descubre que no son tan opuestos después de todo —continuó Eren por su amigo—. Ya saben, como una elipse: no importa desde que distancia sumes dos puntos, siempre tendrán el mismo valor.

—Bueno, eso no suena del todo mal. Parece interesante —reconoció Mikasa, pero él volvió a torcer los labios con disgusto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—El libro es una mierda —profirió con terquedad, ante lo que todos sus amigos lo miraron como si no pudiesen creer lo que acababa de decir—: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esas caras de extrañeza?

—Porque prácticamente tú adoras a Rivaille —señaló Mikasa con calculada tranquilidad.

—Tanto que parecías un poco obsesionado con él —continuó Annie.

—Tanto que incluso parecías más que un poco obsesionado con él, casi enamorado —dijo Jean con sorna en su dirección, por lo que Eren acabó dándole un pisotón que hizo al otro soltar un alarido de dolor—. ¡Mierda, bastardo! ¡¿Por qué siempre te desquitas conmigo?! ¡¿No es verdad acaso?! ¡Hasta Armin lo dijo!

De inmediato sus verdes ojos se fueron furiosos hacia su amigo, quien lo observó de vuelta lleno de pánico.

—E-eren, yo de verdad no he dicho nada de eso. Yo nunca…

—Es verdad —intervino Annie, con indiferente calma—. Arlert nunca ha dicho nada de eso, pero yo sí. Tu obsesión con ese sujeto es insana. Y que ahora digas que su libro es una mierda, aunque realmente lo sea, suena casi a novio despechado.

Nada más oírla Jean volvió a reír, pero se calló en cuanto él lo miró con ardiente molestia.

—Eso es ridículo. Eren solo lo admira —intervino Mikasa al fin, desafiando a Annie, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo señalo lo evidente —insistió esta.

—Lo que yo no comprendo —comenzó Armin, intrigado—, es porque el último libro de Rivaille no te ha gustado. Prácticamente la crítica enloqueció tras su salida. Ninguna de sus otras novelas había tenido tanta popularidad antes; ni siquiera _Trampa de Mariposas_.

—Porque no es él —respondió a su amigo, volviendo a tomar el libro de manos de Annie para dejarlo sobre su pupitre—. Nada en esta novela tiene la esencia del autor que admiro. Puede que sea el nombre de Rivaille el que aparezca en este libro, pero de alguna forma no fue él en realidad quien lo escribió. No como sus otras novelas. No como _Trampa de Mariposas_.

Al pensar en aquel libro, Eren no pudo más que sentir que su estómago se encogía a causa de una emoción extraña, la cual, como siempre, llenó de un cálido sentimiento su corazón.

Lo cierto era que él había conocido los libros de Rivaille gracias a Armin, hacía tres años atrás. Debido a lo mucho que su amigo amaba leer y aprender, siempre estaba sumergido en cosas nuevas que deseaba compartir con ellos, por eso, cuando la situación en su casa comenzó a resultar horrible para él, Eren aceptó todos los libros que Armin insistía en prestarle, agradecido por tener una excusa para no salir de su cuarto y compartir tiempo con Dina, prefiriendo sumergirse en otros mundos y otras vidas muy diferentes a la suya.

Fue de ese modo como llegó a sus manos _Autómata_ , la primera obra de aquel autor. Nada más leerlo, Eren había sentido que era absolutamente comprendido. Mucha de la tristeza que aquel hombre narraba, sobre la enorme soledad que significaba estar sin sus padres a una edad temprana, en un mundo donde no encajaba del todo y no le aceptaban, era lo mismo que él sentía. Leyó tantas veces _Autómata_ , que tal como Jean le había dicho antes a modo de burla, realmente acabó memorizando párrafos completos de la novela. Luego de eso, Eren compró con sus ahorros todos los libros de aquel autor, cinco hasta ese momento, y tras acabar _Agreste_ , su obra más reciente, reunió todo el valor de sus cortos doce años y le escribió una carta.

Hasta ese momento, él jamás había escrito a nadie, y mucho menos pensado en hacerlo a alguien que no conocía en absoluto, pero, inesperadamente, volcó en aquella carta mucho de lo que sentía, de lo que ansiaba; quizá mucho de lo que llevaba sufriendo y guardándose durante dos largos años. Casi como un ruego.

Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Rivaille, tampoco la esperaba, pero cuando un año después este publicó _Trampa de Mariposas_ , Eren sintió que aquel libro estaba escrito para él, lo que era una completa estupidez por donde se le mirase; aun así, una parte suya, quizá la más ingenua, la más necesitada, siguió sintiéndolo de ese modo, precisó _creer_ que era así. Que aunque jamás hubiese recibido una respuesta directa de este, de alguna manera aquel hombre había querido transmitirle algo importante.

Y fue por ese motivo que su decepción con _Elipse_ resultó tan enorme, ya que a diferencia de los trabajos anteriores de Rivaille, aquel le pareció completamente vacío. La novela era perfecta a nivel estructural: divertida, aguda, emotiva y con escenas y frases que dejaban al lector expectante y sin aliento; sin embargo, no era Rivaille. Aquel con quien él había conectado desde su primera novela, no estaba allí entre las páginas, ni un poco, y Eren se sintió profundamente defraudado por ello, casi como si este también lo hubiese traicionado; y estaba furioso.

Así que por ese motivo, decidió saltarse la hora de almuerzo de aquel día y aprovechó el descanso antes del inicio de las clases de la tarde para poder escribirle. La noche anterior, vagando por la red en grupos literarios, había encontrado una dirección de correo electrónico de casi doce años atrás perteneciente al autor, y aunque sabía que era enormemente probable que esta ya ni siquiera estuviese en funcionamiento, de todos modos decidió guardarla y utilizarla ese día para enviarle sus descargos.

Dios, realmente era un idiota.

—Entonces, bastardo, ¿ahora tenemos que curar tu corazón roto? —se burló Jean.

Harto de la estupidez de su amigo, Eren le enseñó el dedo medio, con tan mala suerte que justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y Hannes, su muy puntual maestro de Historia Universal y el encargado de su clase, entró al aula, dedicándole una mirada de suave advertencia con sus amables ojos ámbar antes de dirigirse hacia su escritorio.

De inmediato la bullente cacofonía de las pláticas y risas de los alumnos cambió por completo cuando ingresaron a la sala, siendo remplazadas por susurros y cambios de pupitres, así como del sonido arrastrado de las sillas al moverse de un lado a otro cuando sus respectivos dueños llegaban a ocuparlas.

Jean, al ser uno de los más altos de la clase, se sentaba en la última fila del centro, por lo que se puso de pie con pereza para ir a su lugar, no sin antes tirar de un mechón de su corto cabello castaño, logrando que Eren lo fulminara con la mirada.

Armin, que por fin tuvo su puesto libre, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de su bolso sus materiales de estudio, mientras que Annie y Mikasa tan solo se volvieron y les dieron la espalda, quedando correctamente sentadas antes de comenzar a cuchichear entre ellas de algo que él ya no fue capaz de oír.

—¿Sabes, Eren? Realmente no creo que _Elipse_ sea un mal libro —prosiguió su rubio amigo, dejando su cuaderno y libros sobre el blanco pupitre con perfecto orden—, pero de alguna forma comprendo lo que quieres decir.

—¿También piensas que no se siente como Rivaille? —preguntó esperanzadamente a este.

Tras meditarlo un momento, Armin negó.

—Creo que sigue siendo muy él en el fondo, pero al mismo tiempo tengo la impresión de que está cambiando, que está confundido y necesita algo más. Quizás este libro es un grito de ayuda. Tal vez Rivaille también se ha sumergido demasiado en su propio mundo y ahora se siente solo, necesitando encontrar a alguien al otro lado de su elipse.

A pesar de su enfado y su decepción, las palabras de su amigo le dieron a Eren algo en lo que pensar. Él había leído muchas veces aquel libro desde su publicación, intentando encontrar desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse para no sentirse traicionado por quien admiraba; sin embargo, jamás había pensado en aquella posibilidad que Armin acababa de mostrarle. Se sentía tan enojado con Rivaille, que nunca pensó siquiera en ponerse en su lugar.

Su móvil sonó avisándole que acababa de recibir un nuevo correo, pero antes de que pudiese revisarlo, Hannes levantó su rubia cabeza y clavó sus ambarinos ojos en él.

—Ya sabes cómo son las reglas, muchacho. Apaga eso ahora mismo o te lo requisaré. Lo mismo va para el resto —advirtió a toda el aula alzando la voz, obteniendo desganadas palabras de aceptación mientras uno a uno sus compañeros comenzaban a apagar o silenciar sus teléfonos.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Eren se apresuró a hacer caso a su maestro; sin embargo, antes de apagar el móvil aprovechó de revisar el correo que acababa de llegarle por si era de Zeke, ganándose una mirada de pánico por parte de su amigo por no estar obedeciendo de inmediato como se esperaba que hiciera.

Para su sorpresa, el mensaje no era de su hermano como esperaba, e incluso apenas era una escueta frase que no pasaba de once palabras y ni siquiera tenía remitente; aun así, nada más leerla, Eren sintió que su mundo se desestabilizaba, su corazón latía al doble de su fuerza y amenazaba con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Armin, que seguía pendiente de él, frunció el ceño al ver su consternación, y, sin pedirle permiso, le quitó el móvil de las manos para leer él mismo lo que este decía. Como presintiendo que algo ocurría, tanto Mikasa como Annie se volvieron para verlos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su rubia amiga, mirando a Armin que observaba la pantalla del teléfono con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué dice?

—«¿Por qué demonios crees que mi libro es una mierda? ¡Explícate, mocoso!» —leyó Armin con confusión—. ¿Quién te ha enviado esto, Eren?

Sin poder creérselo aun, él dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y sonrió a los otros tres, apagando de inmediato con dedos temblorosos el aparato cuando Hannes volvió a mirar en su dirección.

—Rivaille. Es de Rivaille. Le he escrito hoy hace un momento, y… me ha contestado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, muchas gracias a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia haya sido de su agrado y que por lo menos quede un poquito de curiosidad por lo que se viene.  
> Para quienes no me conocen, soy Tessa, ¡un gusto y gracias por la oportunidad! Si alguien ya se ha topado con alguna otra de mis historias, ¡un gusto nuevamente y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad, otra vez!  
> Bueno, después de mucho, vuelvo a arriesgarme a publicar una historia larga de capítulos extensos, tanto porque esta ya llevaba más de un año preparándose y tomando forma en mi mente, como porque otra de mis historias largas ya está cercana a acabar y creí que era un buen momento para ello.  
> Aun así, algo que prefiero aclarar de entrada para evitar malos entendidos posteriores, son algunos puntos importantes de la historia.  
> El primero de ellos, es que yo escribo EreRiren, así que no me decanto por ninguna pareja en especial, y aunque debido a la edad de Eren esta historia pueda sentirse quizás un poco RiRen al comienzo, eso no significa que seguirá del mismo modo hasta el final, porque él va a crecer y madurar en el transcurso del relato. Ambos protagonistas son chicos, así que igualdad de oportunidades para ambos. Muy justo.  
> Lo segundo, es que dada la temática (con Eren muy joven en comparación a Levi), su relación en esta historia será más que nada de amistad y platónica, por lo menos hasta que Eren crezca un poco más. Este relato comienza con él teniendo apenas quince y con Levi cerca de cumplir los treinta, pero al acabar Eren tendrá unos dieciocho/diecinueve, mientras que Levi estará entre los treinta y tres/treintaicuatro años. Esto lo explico de antemano para que no se ilusionen pensando que aquí tal vez pueda llegar a ocurrir algo a nivel sexual entre ellos, porque no será así. Quienes ya me han leído con anterioridad, sabrán que mi estilo de escritura dista bastante de ese tipo de escenas, y en este caso será menos probable aún, porque aunque me encanta jugar con el asunto de la diferencia de edad y creo con firmeza que una relación en estas circunstancias, bien llevada, puede mantenerse en el tiempo, el asunto del estupro es algo complicado, por lo que siempre intento ser muy, muy cuidadosa al respecto.  
> Otra libertad que me he tomado con esta historia, es respecto a las citas que casi siempre utilizo a los inicios de un capítulo. Para mí, tanto estas como el título, siempre marcan el ritmo que el capítulo tendrá, por lo que son muy importantes y los elijo con cuidado; en este caso, no obstante, teniendo en cuenta de que Levi es un escritor, todas las citas utilizadas corresponderán a fragmentos de sus libros. Por ese motivo, estos fueron creados casi como otra historia aparte, y jugarán un papel muy importante dentro del relato, como ya habrán podido notar en ese primer capítulo. Así que abajo del todo dejaré una lista con ellos y la edad en la que Levi los publicó, por si a alguien le interesa o se sintió un poco confundido con tanto título.  
> Y bueno, sin más solo espero que este primer capítulo les gustara y que quedasen con la intriga suficiente para esperar por el siguiente. Vuelvo a recalcar que esta historia tendrá un avance un poco lento, pero antes de lo que parece, Eren y Levi se estarán conociendo.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que la siguiente actualización será para In Focus, y luego una vez más para La Joya de la Corona, que se adelantará un poquito en esta ocasión.  
> Una vez más, muchas gracias por la oportunidad brindada. Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.
> 
> Tessa.
> 
> Libros de Rivaille Ackerman:  
> Autómata (18 años).  
> Travesía a la Luna (20 años).  
> Resiliencia (22 años).  
> Un cielo teñido de Carmín (24 años).  
> Agreste (26 años).  
> Trampa de Mariposas (28 años).  
> Elipse (29 años).


	2. MARIPOSA

_Descargo_ _:_ Shingeki no Kyojin _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**MARIPOSA**

****

**_Y tras romper la crisálida, que por tan largo y doloroso tiempo le había apresado, la oruga finalmente vio cumplido su sueño, convirtiéndose en mariposa para contemplar el mundo frente a ella con ojos nuevos y fuertes alas._ **

**_Y era un mundo hermoso, teñido de verde esperanza y anhelado futuro. Un mundo que sorprendentemente ya no dolía ni asustaba tanto, a pesar de su enorme vastedad._ **

**_Observando por la ventana el azul cielo infinito, ahora alcanzable, el niño que una vez fue oruga se preguntó: si el eterno sueño de estas era cambiar para conseguir alas liberadoras y hermosas, entonces, ¿con qué soñaban las mariposas?_ **

****

**(Rivaille Ackerman, _Trampa de Mariposas_ )**

Sintiéndose morir de cansancio a causa de las agotadoras clases de esa jornada y al hecho de no haber dormido absolutamente nada durante la noche anterior, Eren —quitándose los audífonos para colgarlos de su cuello—, aparcó su bicicleta en su sitio de la cochera al aire libre y soltó las correas de su casco, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación al ver que el blanco Porsche Cayenne de Dina ya estaba allí.

Realmente había estado esperanzado en que su madrastra se hubiese entretenido más tiempo del esperado con cualquiera de sus múltiples actividades, permitiéndole así tener al menos una tarde en paz y tranquilidad, pero no.

Su vida en verdad era un asco.

No obstante, nada más salir al jardín rumiando su disgusto, se percató de que el negro _jeep_ de su hermano también estaba aparcado fuera de la casa, por lo que sus ánimos pasaron de cero a cien en apenas un instante.

¡Zeke había ido al recogerlo a pesar de la prohibición de Dina!

Mucho más animado, Eren recorrió el empedrado y serpenteante camino de blancas piedrecillas que llevaba desde la amplia cochera a la puerta principal de la casa, el cual estaba flanqueado de un precioso y cuidado jardín tipo zen que Dina se esforzaba con esmero en mantener.

Aunque él jamás había sido demasiado amante del estilo tranquilo y minimalista que a su madrastra tanto le gustaba, aun así debía reconocer que el jardín no estaba mal del todo; las suaves fuentes de agua cristalina y las piedras y setos con formas geométricas que conformaban esa área de la casa, más de una vez le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no mandar todo al demonio y largarse corriendo, especialmente cuando las discusiones familiares se volvían una cosa horrible y solo deseaba desaparecer.

Debido a que el invierno prácticamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la tarde se pintaba de un gris pálido y opaco que no solo emborronaba el día como una fotografía granulosa, sino que también —a su parecer— volvía por completo deprimente la blanca fachada de piedra y cemento de la vivienda de dos plantas que era la residencia de los Jaeger.

La casa donde ahora vivía con su padre, era una estructura amplísima llena de enormes ventanales que hacían entrar la luz natural a raudales y geométricas líneas simples y rectas que daban a la vivienda un aire moderno y minimalista que a él lo enervaba por completo debido a su impersonalidad, sobre todo al compararla con la sencilla y rústica casa que había compartido con su madre en las afueras de Shiganshina, donde todos sus acabados de desgastada madera deslucida solo hablaban de confortable calidez y comodidad.

Si tan solo fuese algo mayor y pudiese ganar su propio dinero, se dijo Eren, ya se habría largado de allí para retornar a su antiguo hogar.

Nada más entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras él, oyó el habitual sonido de sus propios pasos resonando en la clara madera que cubría el piso del blanco y vacío recibidor; pero, como si presintiese que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, una sensación extraña y pesada pareció cargar el aire. No había ruido alguno aparte de algunas suaves notas de música clásica que se colaban desde la sala, y ni siquiera Nifa —la joven sirvienta que trabajaba en la casa— salió a recibirlo como era su costumbre, parloteando sin cesar; además, el hecho de que su madrastra estuviese tan callada con su hermano de visita allí, no era un buen pronóstico.

Maldición, de seguro Dina iba a darles problemas.

Tras inspirar profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y darse valor, Eren se acomodó mejor el bolso de la escuela al hombro y metió las manos en los bolsillos del grueso abrigo gris del uniforme, encaminándose hacia la sala como si tuviese que ir bajo sentencia al patíbulo. En realidad, no se sentía demasiado diferente.

Cuando era más pequeño, y la vida le parecía mucho más fácil, él solía ser siempre todo gritos y euforia cada vez que llegaba a casa tras la escuela; sin embargo, al ir creciendo y comprendiendo que sus escándalos desmedidos no hacían más que acarrearle regaños y malos ratos por parte de su madrastra, Eren cada vez se fue volviendo más y más silencioso. Ahora tan solo cumplía con informar que ya estaba de regreso si esta se hallaba en casa —y solo porque su padre lo había ordenado, ya que a su esposa realmente no le importaba en absoluto—, y si las cosas marchaban bien para él con Dina, podía encerrarse tranquilamente en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo, Eren presintió que ese día nada sería tan sencillo, sobre todo porque lo primero que vio cuando entró a la sala, fue la alta figura de su hermano de pie frente al amplio y blanco sofá de tres cuerpos, donde su madre se encontraba recatadamente sentada, bebiendo té.

Dina, ataviada con un elegante vestido gris y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, parecía una perfecta estatua de recta espalda en aquella estancia pintada de aquel blanco luminoso y uniforme que él tanto detestaba.

Paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, alfombra blanca y alargadas lámparas de pie blancas, eran todo lo que predominaba en aquella estancia monocolor, siendo aquel blanco solo roto por la clara madera de cedro que cubría el piso y la rectangular superficie de la mesilla de centro, así como el incómodo par de butacas que tanto él como su padre detestaban. Algunas cuantas plantas —puestas también en blancos maceteros— daban un poco más de vida a aquel sitio, pero ni siquiera así Eren sentía que aquel lugar perdiese su esencia de silencioso mausoleo.

Al contemplar a Zeke —que daba la impresión de haber salido recién del trabajo al ir vestido con vaqueros azules y un grueso suéter gris, que se asemejaba al tono de sus ojos tras las redondeadas gafas—, notó que este tenía los fuertes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de manera evidentemente defensiva, mirando ceñudo a su madre, quien parecía no inmutarse en lo más mínimo por su enfado.

Dina, como si hubiese intuido su llegada, volvió el pálido y serio rostro en su dirección, manteniendo el gesto casi inmutable que siempre tenía en su presencia, delatando solo su desagrado al verlo por el ligero fruncimiento de sus rubias cejas y el sutil oscurecimiento de sus celestes ojos.

—Has llegado —le dijo a modo de saludo, señalando lo evidente, antes de dejar la delicada taza de té sobre la mesilla de centro y juntar recatadamente las manos sobre su regazo—. Por favor, explícale a tú hermano por qué no puedes salir de casa este fin de semana, ni los siguientes, ya que él parece no entenderme.

Sintiendo la rabia arder dentro de él por aquella injusticia, y logrando controlarla a penas antes de que esta lo desbordase, Eren masculló en respuesta a la orden de su madrastra:

—Porque estoy castigado. Otra vez.

—Ya lo has oído de sus propios labios —señaló esta a Zeke—. Y te repito que tu padre estuvo de acuerdo con el castigo que decidí.

—Lo sé, mamá, y no estoy intentando convencerte de que Eren no lo mereciese si se comportó de manera indebida, pero hoy en la mañana hablé con padre, y él…

—… no toma las decisiones respecto a la educación del chico, porque apenas y lo ve —terminó Dina por su hermano mayor, sin alzar la voz, pero dejando claro que no permitiría que la contradijese—. Desde que lo trajo a casa, y en vista de su continua ausencia, y la tuya, he tenido que ser yo la encargada de impartir la disciplina.

—Como si no lo disfrutases realmente —masculló él por lo bajo, pero al parecer no lo suficiente, porque la clara mirada de su madrastra lo contempló con aquel velado rencor que Eren había llegado a comprender solo tenía reservado para él.

—Si no me lo llevo este fin de semana, no podré verlo hasta el subsiguiente debido al trabajo. ¿Cómo vas a tenerlo castigado hasta enero por una tontería? —insistió Zeke, suavizando un poco más el tono, de seguro intentando ablandar a su madre, quien lo observó con los labios fuertemente apretados—. Vamos, mamá, solo es llevármelo _dos_ días. Te prometo que ni siquiera lo dejaré salir de casa.

Aunque intentaba mostrarse por completo impasible y despreocupado ante la discusión de sus mayores, Eren notó la boca seca como un desierto y el corazón acelerado debido a la perspectiva de que su hermano no lograse convencer a Dina de que lo dejase ir.

Desde que Zeke se había mudado con Frieda, dos años atrás, aquellas visitas a casa de su hermano, fin de semana por medio, habían sido la dinámica familiar más ansiada por él.

Tras hablarlo con su padre —sin que su madrastra lo supiese, por supuesto—, Zeke había logrado obtener el permiso de este para que le dejara llevarse a Eren un par de fines de semana al mes, no existiendo en el mundo nada que él amase más que aquellos días junto a su hermano mayor.

En casa de Zeke y Frieda, durante un par de días al menos, Eren era libre de la horrible presión que habitualmente sentía por parte de su madrastra. Ni su hermano ni su novia lo regañaban en exceso o discutían con él por cada pequeña cosa que hacía, pudiendo fingir así que ellos dos eran su verdadera familia, la cual _sí_ lo quería, aunque su realidad fuese una bastante distinta cuando debía regresar a casa de su padre y el hechizo acababa.

—¿Sabes por qué este niño jamás aprende a comportarse? —preguntó Dina a Zeke, con aquel tono suave que solía utilizar siempre que daba a Eren los peores sermones y castigos—. Porque tanto tu padre como tú lo malcrían. Es rebelde, es terco y es problemático. Ha sido salvaje desde que Grisha lo trajo a casa, y ni siquiera la carísima educación que se le costea ha servido para calmarlo y volverlo un muchacho decente. Tu hermano necesita disciplina, Zeke, no que avales todas sus tonterías.

—Lo que Eren necesita es crecer como un adolescente normal, mamá. Yo también me metía en problemas a su edad.

—Pero no el mismo tipo de problemas; no obligando a tu padre a tener que ir _cada_ _semana_ a la escuela para rogar porque no lo expulsen. ¡¿Es que no entiendes que entró a robar a una vivienda?!

—Solo quiero aclarar que rescaté un gato; que se estaba muriendo, por cierto. Y estaba en el jardín, por lo que ni siquiera debería haber contado como robo. De hecho, deberíamos haber sido nosotros quienes demandásemos a ese hombre por maltrato animal —protestó él, indignado de que hablasen de su situación como si no estuviera presente.

La mirada de absoluto odio que Dina le dedicó, cerró la boca de Eren de golpe, haciéndole contener el aliento a causa del miedo por sus futuras represalias, debido a su osadía.

—Mamá, por favor —imploró Zeke, nuevamente—, ¿por qué tan solo no lo dejas pasar una vez? ¿Por qué tan solo no dejas que pase de una vez?

Si cualquier otro, que no fuese Eren, hubiera oído aquella conversación, de seguro habría asumido que el pedido de su hermano iba dirigido a que su madre perdonase su afrenta y levantara el castigo que le había impuesto; no obstante, era Eren quien oía, y él entendió, perfectamente, que el ruego de Zeke tenía un trasfondo más oscuro y complejo que ese; un trasfondo que tenía todo que ver con el verdadero motivo de ese drama, donde Eren era el constante recordatorio del pasado y aquel dolor que Dina llevaba años soportando por culpa de otra mujer.

La mirada de su madrastra al contemplarle fue complicada; un cúmulo de sentimientos entremezclados donde la impotente rabia se envolvía en torno al dolor, y la injusticia parecía resquemar en los bordes. La última vez que Eren había visto aquel mismo conflicto emocional en Dina, fue tras una horrible discusión de esta con su padre, la cual, como siempre, acabó desembocando en él, llenándolo de tanta sensación de injusticia que no pudo refrenar su boca y mantenerse callado. Por supuesto, su madrastra no dejó pasar su «incorregible rebeldía», por lo que terminó abofeteado, castigado y con la desagradable sensación de que simplemente ansiaba desaparecer y dejar de existir; y cuanto odiaba sentirse de ese modo.

Reacomodando el peso del asa del bolso sobre su hombro, Eren se llevó el pulgar derecho a la boca, descascarando con nerviosismo el negro esmalte que cubría la uña hasta que el respirar se volvió un poco más fácil. La atmosfera en la sala era tan densa, que estaba seguro que de pasar un cuchillo por ella, acabaría partida en capas.

—Hagan lo que quieran —respondió Dina finalmente tras un largo silencio, alzando altanera el rostro antes de ponerse de pie con un movimiento recatado y fluido que apenas hizo ondear el ruedo de su vestido—; tan solo déjenme en paz.

El ligero sonido de sus negros tacones resonó en la amplia estancia mientras la abandonaba, siendo como el acompasado timbal que guiaba un cántico tribal, augurando problemas.

El pesado suspiro que Zeke dejó escapar volvió a Eren a la realidad, recordándole que debía seguir respirando. De un par de pasos llegó junto a su hermano, sintiendo todo el peso de aquella discusión al ver como este pasaba una mano pensativamente por su rubia barba, odiándose al saberse el causante de aquella situación.

—Zeke… —murmuró lleno de congoja, una que se acrecentó aún más cuando los grises ojos de este se volvieron a verlo y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Ve a arreglar tus cosas —le dijo, posando una mano sobre su castaña cabeza, despeinándola—. Frieda llegará hoy un poco tarde de la escuela ya que tiene reunión de maestros, así que me ordenó que pasásemos por la tienda para hacer la compra.

Sintiéndose desesperado y roto como pocas veces —probablemente porque toda esa semana junto a Dina llevaba siendo un verdadero infierno debido a que su padre se hallaba fuera de la ciudad por un congreso de trabajo—, sin poder soportarlo más, Eren rompió a llorar, logrando que la ensayada y controlada expresión de despreocupación de su hermano se redujese a nada cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para darle consuelo.

De niño, él había llorado mucho y casi por todo, cada vez que estaba triste o la rabia lo invadía en oleadas extremas. Eren había llorado porque las emociones lo embargaban con violencia y no sabía cómo controlarlas ni canalizarlas, pero a medida que los años pasaron y la vida se volvió más dura, él también se convirtió en alguien mucho más insensible y cínico, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Por eso odiaba aquellos momentos de debilidad emocional, los cuales le recordaban que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño asustado y necesitado de cariño que había sido durante su infancia.

El abrazo de su hermano fue tan reconfortante como siempre, tal vez porque, después de su madre, Zeke era la persona que en verdad más lo amaba en el mundo, y solo por ello se permitía semejante muestra de fragilidad.

Pero mientras oía a este decir que todo estaría bien, que pronto las cosas mejorarían, la mentira le resultó a Eren tan dolorosa como amarga, porque nada estaría bien; no mientras él existiese y fuera la fuente del conflicto; no mientras él viviera para recordar los errores de otros y el amor destruido; no mientras su sola presencia fuera el reflejo de alguien más y el recuerdo de ese otro alguien, provocando emociones ambivalentes; no mientras él no pudiese acabar con el papel que le habían asignado, siendo al mismo tiempo redención para unos y castigo para otros.

——o——

—¿Realmente es necesario que pongas esa música tan… extraña? —protestó su hermano en cuanto él conectó su móvil al reproductor del coche, haciendo que su banda favorita sonase a todo volumen.

—Se llama _rock_ alternativo, y es absolutamente genial. Creo que deberemos trabajar en mejorar un poco tus gustos musicales, hermano mayor. Temo que tu madre te los ha estropeado por completo con tanta música docta.

La respuesta de Zeke fue rodar los ojos y poner el coche en marcha, ante lo que Eren sonrió satisfecho, hundiéndose felizmente en el confortable asiento de cuero negro mientras abría la bandeja de correos en el móvil, emocionándose en secreto al ver la respuesta que tanto había esperado durante aquella tarde.

Desde el día anterior, luego de recibir la primera respuesta de Rivaille, su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Tras la emoción y sorpresa inicial de descubrir que el autor que _más_ admiraba en la vida le había contestado, los nervios hicieron presa de él, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer a continuación, volviéndolo una amalgama de indecisiones.

Armin, siendo tan cauto y amable como siempre, le sugirió que se disculpara con el otro hombre y le explicase el porqué de sus desacertados comentarios sobre _Elipse_ ; mientras que Mikasa y Annie, por una vez estuvieron completamente de acuerdo la una con la otra, aconsejándole que lo mandase a la mierda sin siquiera dudarlo. Sorprendentemente, el mejor consejo de todos vino por parte de Jean, quien tan solo le dijo que si había sido tan afortunado para que este le respondiese, aprovechase la oportunidad y se arriesgara como el bastardo suicida que era. Después de todo, lo peor que podía pasar era que Rivaille no le quisiese contestar más, y eso era algo que él ya tenía hasta antes de ese momento.

Fue así como nada más llegar a casa, Eren se encerró en su cuarto para redactar a consciencia en su computadora portátil un correo para el joven escritor, explicándole todas las impresiones que había tenido al leer _Elipse_ , y el porqué de su decepción con aquella novela que prácticamente había sido un éxito de ventas y buenas críticas.

La respuesta del otro no había tardado en llegar y él no había tardado en responderla a su vez, y, sin darse cuenta de cómo, Eren se pasó toda la noche en vela mensajeándose con este, no solo hablando de _Elipse_ —que fue su tema de apertura—, sino que también de los otros libros que Rivaille había publicado y un sinfín de novelas que ambos habían leído en esos últimos años, intercambiando su opinión personal sobre estas y parando solo cuando las primeras luces del alba asomaron por su ventana, recordándole que por desgracia debía ir a clases.

Aun así, y a pesar de no haber dormido absolutamente nada desde el día anterior, Eren no se sentía del todo agotado. Notaba el cuerpo un poco pesado a causa de la falta de sueño acumulado, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo la ansiedad lo hacía mantenerse en constante estado de expectación, como si temiera que al dormirse fuera a perderse algo importante.

A pesar de lo mucho que Armin y él solían compartir respecto a su mutuo gusto por la lectura, Eren había descubierto que hablar de ello con Rivaille era por completo diferente. Su manera de analizar un libro, de explicar cuáles eran a su parecer los puntos fuertes y débiles de este, el por qué o no le gustaba, lo tenía fascinado, incluso más de lo que él había estado durante todos esos años leyéndolo.

Durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Eren se había sentido bastante cercano al joven escritor, tal vez porque, de alguna manera extraña y absurda, creía que este con su escritura lo comprendía; no obstante, al intercambiar mensajes durante toda una noche con aquel hombre de pocas palabras y humor tan ácido como filoso, descubrió que la conexión que sentía compartían podía ser algo incluso mayor. Por primera vez en su vida, Eren sentía que de verdad había logrado conectar profundamente con alguien a quien en realidad no conocía de casi nada.

—¿Con quién te mensajeas tanto? ¿Una novia quizá? —le preguntó su hermano en un tono bromista y desenfadado; sin embargo, conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, él supo que en el fondo Zeke se moría de curiosidad y preocupación porque sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

Su hermano era genial en muchos aspectos, pero si algo no podía evitar, era el ser un completo entrometido con la vida de Eren la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No tengo el menor interés en conseguirme una novia si eso es lo que te preocupa, hermano mayor. Salir con una chica… que fastidio —admitió con sinceridad, terminando de escribir el correo y enviándolo—. Y me mensajeo con Armin —mintió sin pensar, rogando porque el rubor que notaba le golpeaba el rostro no fuese tan evidente.

—Armin es un buen chico, me gusta. Y no es que Jean no lo haga —se apresuró a aclararle este—, solo que siempre hace que te metas en tantos problemas…

Eren podría haber entrado a especificar que muchas veces, sino que en su mayoría, aquello era más bien a la inversa, porque aunque con Jean llevaban toda una vida peleándose por cada pequeña cosa, cada vez que a él se le ocurría alguna idea descabellada, este lo secundaba casi sin protesta alguna. Tal vez por eso seguía aguantándolo a pesar de que se comportaba como un idiota integral casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo si Mikasa estaba involucrada.

—Con Frieda hemos estado pensando en irnos unos cuantos días fuera por las vacaciones de Navidad. Ya sabes que ella no regresará a clases hasta la segunda semana de enero, por lo que nos gustaría ir a Trost para esquiar —continuó su hermano mientras esperaba que la luz verde volviese a parpadear—. De seguro también vendrá Historia, así que hablaré con papá para que te permita venir con nosotros, ¿qué te parece? Podrías preguntarle a Armin si quiere venir también. De pequeños ambos siempre se la pasaban muy bien en la nieve.

—De pequeños nos la pasábamos bien metiéndonos en charcas asquerosas para buscar renacuajos y trepando en los árboles intentando atrapar ardillas, pero no es algo que haría ahora, ¿sabes? —replicó él, pretendiendo parecer mayor a pesar de que en el fondo ansiaba que su padre sí le diese permiso y pudiera irse con su hermano mayor un par de semanas. Simplemente su lado menos optimista no deseaba ilusionarse antes de tiempo; ya otras veces Dina le había arruinado los planes.

—No intentes hacerte el chico genial conmigo, hermanito. A puesto que aún te emocionas como un niño con todas esas cosas —repuso este, sonriéndole burlón y desordenándole el corto cabello, ante lo que Eren le enseñó la lengua.

El poder compartir tiempo con Zeke, aunque fuese mucho menos que antes, siempre era algo que Eren valoraba más que nada en el mundo. Para su hermano él jamás había sido ni era una molestia, y se lo hacía saber constantemente. Zeke nunca lo había dejado de lado, ni siquiera ahora que su vida con Frieda ya era un hecho y estaba formando su propia familia. Cada uno de los fines de semana que podían pasar juntos, Eren se sentía profundamente feliz y afortunado, y no solo porque estaba en un lugar donde nada de lo que dijese o hiciera podría desatar un desastre nuclear, sino que sobre todo porque lo querían.

«Malagradecido».

Sin que pudiese evitarlo, la palabra que a su madrastra tanto le gustaba restregarle en la cara durante cada una de sus discusiones resonó en su mente, arañando levemente su tranquilidad, quizá porque, aunque le doliese admitirlo, él sentía que en el fondo Dina tenía un poco de razón.

Eren era consciente de que su padre, a pesar de todo, sí se preocupaba por él y en verdad lo amaba, del mismo modo que amaba a Zeke. Este jamás había hecho distinción alguna entre ellos debido a que fuesen hijos de madres diferentes, y las contadas veces que los tres tenían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos, a Eren la vida le parecía maravillosa; aun así, se preguntó, ¿se podía ser en verdad feliz con aquella perfecta vida falsa? ¿Con aquella familia falsa en la que no encajaba en absoluto como su madrastra no se cansaba en recordarle?

No lo creía, sobre todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo, él ni siquiera se sentía vivo del todo.

Dina Jaeger —Fritz en su soltera juventud—, era la única hija de un renombrado médico que acabó casándose con otro renombrado médico para tener a otro renombrado médico como hijo. Bonita, elegante y bien educada, su madrastra era el epítome de lo que en su preciadísimo círculo social una buena mujer debía ser, porque la habían «preparado» para ello prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, para lo que jamás la prepararon, fue para tener que enfrentar el hecho de que su queridísimo marido no solo le hubiese sido infiel durante años, sino que además lo hiciera con una mujer que, bueno, era por completo diferente a ella, lo que le hirió el orgullo hasta lo imposible; más todavía al saber que este tenía un hijo ilegítimo con aquella otra, del que luego tuvo que hacerse cargo cuando su rival murió, dejándolo huérfano.

Lamentablemente para Dina —y también para su padre—, un divorcio hubiese estado peor visto que el hecho de tener que criarlo a él como la desagradable consecuencia de aquel pequeño desliz, por lo que esta se esforzaba en tolerarlo, a pesar de que estaba claro que Eren jamás calzaría en todos los estrictos cánones que se suponía aquella perfecta familia debía tener.

Bien educado, obediente, responsable, tranquilo y sin opiniones propias, era lo que su madrastra había esperado de él desde un comienzo; el mismo tipo de comportamiento irreprochable que había tenido Zeke durante su infancia y adolescencia. No obstante, para su desgracia, Eren no era nada de eso, todo lo contrario; al fin y al cabo, era hijo de Carla después de todo.

Su padre, por otro lado, a pesar de llamarle la atención y castigarlo de vez en cuando, no solía escandalizarse demasiado por su comportamiento para nada sumiso, tal vez porque sus pequeñas rebeliones hasta le recordaban a su difunta madre, como Dina no se cansaba de reprocharle. El terco y rebelde hijo de una mujer igual de terca y rebelde. El error nacido de otro error.

—Zeke —dijo a su hermano por sobre el sonido de la música, contemplando por la ventana como algunas de las tiendas ya comenzaban a adornarse con los llamativos motivos de la próxima Navidad—, de verdad me gustaría poder irme a vivir contigo.

Aquellas palabras no eran algo que Eren dijese en voz alta demasiado a menudo, porque bien sabía lo muy dolorosas y dañinas que eran para ambos, por lo que tan solo solía sacarlas a modo de broma o infantil rabieta, como había hecho un par de noches atrás, cuando pidió a su hermano que interviniese con sus padres para que no lo mandaran de interno a Mitras; sin embargo, en días como aquel, en los que se sentía un poco triste y melancólico, le gustaba imaginar que tal vez si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, si lo pedía con todas sus fuerzas, podría convertir su sueño en realidad. Después de todo, en _Trampa de Mariposas_ , el deseo más ferviente de Andreas, el protagonista, se convertía en realidad tras confiárselo al Señor del Viento después de muchas dudas, y si aquella era _su_ historia, él merecía tener el mismo afortunado destino, ¿no?

Al recordar que a pesar de los muchos mensajes que había intercambiado con Rivaille durante la pasada noche, aun así no fue capaz de reunir el valor necesario para preguntarle a este sobre lo que le impulsó a escribir ese libro, Eren se sintió tan cobarde como tonto. Habría sido una pregunta sencilla y hasta inocente, como muchas otras de las que le había hecho sin complicarse en absoluto; sin embargo, su infantil miedo provenía del no desear que nadie rompiese su preciosa burbuja de esperanzada credulidad. La certeza de que aquel otro hombre había escrito aquella novela pensando en él, aunque ni siquiera lo conociese.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras era algo que Eren ya se esperaba, porque si a él le resultaba dolorosa aquella separación forzosa que constantemente experimentaban, a su hermano lo llenaba de impotencia al saber que, a pesar de todos sus intentos y esfuerzos, todavía no podía liberarlo de aquello.

Sintiéndose culpable una vez más al comprender que nada de eso era responsabilidad de Zeke, se preparó para comenzar a disculparse y decirle que no le diera importancia; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, este le dijo:

—Solo espera un poco más, Eren. Confía en mí un poco más, ¿está bien? Antes de que el próximo año acabe, voy a sacarte de esa casa, hermanito.

Sorprendido por la seguridad que oyó en la voz de su hermano, él se volvió a verlo. Zeke, a pesar de no apartar los ojos de la autopista, parecía por completo diferente a otras veces, donde siempre intentaba calmarlo con excusas que a ambos les resultaban insuficientes mientras fingía que no era así. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, tenía el semblante sereno y seguro de la determinación, y cuando finalmente se volvió para verlo, una suave sonrisa dio forma a sus labios.

—No puedes decir nada de esto a nuestros padres, Eren, porque es un secreto —le advirtió este, posando una mano sobre su cabeza una vez más—. Desde hace un par de semanas atrás, un amigo mío, que es abogado, me ha estado asesorando sobre cómo debo proceder respecto a tu situación. Ya hemos hablado con Frieda al respecto y ella está de acuerdo, así que voy a pelear por tu custodia legal, hermanito.

La angustia que él sentía hasta ese momento, se convirtió en algo muy diferente en cuanto oyó a Zeke decir aquello. De inmediato su parte más racional, la que odiaba ilusionarse, le advirtió que las palabras de su hermano fácilmente podrían quedar en nada; sin embargo, su parte más ingenua y soñadora, le dijo a gritos que aquella era una posibilidad. Una pequeñísima gota de esperanza en medio del mar de angustia en el que habitualmente se hallaba sumergido; una llamita lo suficientemente cálida para decirle que debía seguir intentándolo un poco más, sin rendirse.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que logró articular a su hermano antes de que su voz acabase por quebrarse, porque, aunque lo odiara, el resto acabó una vez más diluido entre lágrimas.

Y mientras oía a Zeke intentando animarlo con tonterías y bromas absurdas para que dejase de llorar, Eren pensó que tal vez, al igual que Andreas, lograría tener su tan ansiado final feliz.

——o——

El rojo reloj que colgaba de la anaranjada pared de ladrillos de la cocina, ya marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando la puerta de la casa finalmente se abrió, anunciado los apresurados y ligeros pasos de la novia de su hermano recorriendo la sala.

Esta, con las pálidas mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío invernal y el largo cabello negro atado en una descuidada coleta, se asomó a la puerta de la estancia para verlo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Eren le regaló a su vez una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Hola, Frieda. ¿Mucho tráfico? —preguntó mientras ordenaba un poco del desastre de útiles escolares y bocadillos basura que tenía desparramados sobre la cuadrada mesa de clara madera de la cocina.

—¡Un horror! —protestó esta mientras se quitaba los gruesos guantes y la bufanda de lana rosa que llevaba atada al cuello, dejándolos sobre una de las amarillas sillas antes de acercarse a él para depositar un beso sobre su cabeza—. Me alegra que Zeke haya logrado rescatarte de casa sin un derramamiento de sangre. Ya teníamos preparados unos cuantos planes de emergencia por si su plática civilizada con Dina fallaba. ¿Muchos deberes? —le preguntó al verlo resolviendo los últimos ejercicios de matemáticas que Shadis, en su infinita maldad, les había dejado para el fin de semana.

—No tantos, pero prefiero acabarlos hoy.

—Por favor, no me digas que tienes planes para el fin de semana, porque tu hermano ya ha sacado entradas de cine para mañana en la tarde y también iremos a patinar. Aunque debes fingir que es una sorpresa. —Quitándose el azul abrigo para dejarlo sobre otra de las sillas, su cuñada agarró un puñado de patatas fritas, llevándose una a la boca—. Comer estas cosas a la larga te hará daño, ¿sabes? Acabarán tapando tus arterias y haciéndote engordar, aunque puede que de momento lo necesites un poco; sigues estando demasiado delgado. ¿Dónde demonios se va todo lo que comes? Dios, la que acabará engordando al final seré yo. ¡Aparta esa tentación de mí!

Eren rio al oírla.

—Tú siempre luces hermosa, Frieda —le dijo con total sinceridad.

—Que chico embaucador. Pero hay que reconocer que lo haces mucho mejor que tu hermano mayor. Una vez me dijo que era tan bonita como un corazón, y dudo mucho que se refiriese a los que yo suelo dibujar para mis alumnos de primer grado —replicó esta, sonriéndole abiertamente antes de comenzar a ayudarle a juntar sus cosas y reacomodar la mesa.

A diferencia de la casa de sus padres, donde Dina se había encargado de que todo luciese siempre impecable en su simpleza de tonos blancos y líneas puras, la pequeña y antigua vivienda que Frieda y su hermano compartían en una de las zonas más tranquilas de la ciudad, era un completo desastre de formas y colores.

Muebles de segunda mano totalmente dispares, paredes pintadas de tonos fuertes y alegres y un sinfín de cosas repartidas por un lado y otro, eran lo que uno podía encontrarse al llegar allí.

Su cuñada era alguien entusiasta por naturaleza, así como infinitamente cálida, algo que se apreciaba en todo el entorno que la rodeaba. Quizá por eso, se dijo Eren, todo aquel torbellino de estantes pintados en verde, anaranjadas paredes y mobiliario rojo y amarillo, parecía un enmarque perfecto para la alegre Frieda. Cada vez que esta había tenido que asistir a las cenas familiares con Zeke, Eren había visto reflejarse en su bonito rostro, el mismo disgusto que él sentía en aquel monótono entorno.

—¿Qué vas a querer hoy para cenar? —le preguntó su cuñada, arremangándose hasta los codos las mangas del entallado suéter azul que llevaba, atando luego su colorido delantal de cocina en torno a su cintura.

—Hamburguesas con queso —respondió Eren esperanzado, ante lo que esta sonrió.

—Serán hamburguesas entonces —accedió, lavándose las manos en el fregadero antes de ponerse a trabajar—. ¿Y tu hermano dónde está?

—Duchándose, desde hace más de media hora. Creo que quiere ahogarse allí.

Frieda suspiró.

—¿Tan mal fueron las cosas con Dina?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra cuando fuimos a despedirnos. Que haga eso conmigo es bastante normal, pero con Zeke…

Los celestes ojos de Frieda se entrecerraron con cierta molestia al oír el nombre de la madre de Zeke, porque a pesar de que ambas solían tolerarse, no lograban llevarse del todo bien. Su cuñada no perdonaba a esta por el maltrato constante al que —en su opinión— sometía a Eren, y Dina puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que su queridísimo y perfecto hijo, había decidido romper un compromiso arreglado desde hacía años con la hija de un amigo de la familia Fritz, para emanciparse con una simple maestra de escuela primaria.

Por supuesto, su madrastra había insistido en que la culpa de todo aquello la tenían los malos genes de Grisha para sus elecciones amorosas, mientras que él —por una vez en el papel de simple espectador—, tan solo llegó a la conclusión de que la vida a veces encontraba maneras bastante divertidas de dar golpes mortales.

Aun así, Eren insistía en que Zeke había sido muy afortunado al conseguir gustarle a Frieda, porque esta valía por un millón. No solo era amable y bonita en extremo, sino que también inteligente, motivo por el cual este había rechazado a su hermano tantas y tantas veces antes de terminar aceptándole una cita.

La historia de Zeke y su novia era en verdad una cosa muy divertida. La primera vez que ambos se conocieron, su hermano era todavía un simple estudiante de medicina cursando su cuarto año; un tonto estudiante que tuvo la suerte de que aquella joven maestra llegase a urgencias con uno de sus alumnos que repentinamente había enfermado en clases.

Zeke, que tuvo un flechazo nada más verla, había intentado impresionarla realizando un trabajo estupendo; pero cuando aprovechó la gratitud de esta para conseguir su número, Frieda lo rechazó sin piedad alguna, asegurándole que lo último que haría en su vida, sería salir con un médico.

Luego de aquel rechazo, su hermano se había esforzado durante seis largos meses para conseguir que la joven maestra le prestase al menos un poquito de atención; meses en los que Eren había muerto de la risa cada vez que Zeke le contaba sobre sus desventuras amorosas, porque Frieda realmente no quería saber absolutamente nada de él.

No obstante, la suerte fue benevolente con su hermano mayor y le sonrió una vez más, presentándole la oportunidad perfecta cuando, en una de las tantas visitas que efectuaba a la escuela donde la chica trabajaba, uno de sus alumnos tuvo un accidente y este se apresuró a prestarle atención médica. Tras eso —y comprendiendo que no era del todo un inútil—, Frieda al fin cedió y aceptó ir a una cita con Zeke, cayendo por completo a los pies de su hermano cuando el muy idiota se pasó prácticamente toda la velada hablando de Eren, dando pie a que la maestra hablase de su hermana pequeña, Historia, comprendiendo así que a pesar de todas sus diferencias, al menos tenían algo importantísimo en común: ambos sufrían de un terrible complejo de hermanos menores.

Por ese motivo, se dijo Eren, Zeke le debía su felicidad. Sí Frieda era ahora su novia, era todo gracias a él.

Sacando de la nevera lo que iba a necesitar para cocinar, su cuñada bufó enfadada antes de proseguir criticando a la madre de su novio:

—Esa mujer es una completa terca; además de fría e insensible. Sé que a pesar de todo Zeke la quiere y por eso la soporta, pero si sigue así, incluso acabará por perderlo a él.

Eren asintió, no pudiendo más que estar totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Y cómo está Historia? Mi hermano me ha dicho que quizá podremos ir a esquiar juntos por las vacaciones de Navidad.

Nada más oír el nombre de su hermana menor, el rostro de Frieda se iluminó tal como él esperaba que hiciese mientras comenzaba a hablarle de la chica y el cómo le estaba yendo en su penúltimo año de secundaria en la escuela femenina a la que asistía.

Al igual que en su propio caso, Historia —que era la hija ilegítima de Rod Reiss, el padre de Frieda, y once años menor que esta— llegó a formar parte de la vida de su hermana al quedarse huérfana tras la muerte de su madre, cuando apenas contaba con nueve años. Pero mientras que a Eren le tocó sufrir en una casa donde su madrasta se encargaba a diario de recordarle que era una completa molestia, la pequeña Historia fue mucho más afortunada, pues como su padre había enviudado hacía poco y vivía solo en compañía de su hija mayor, vio en la llegada de la niña un regalo de la vida, por lo que esta había crecido siendo increíblemente querida por ambos.

A los doce años, lo cierto era que él había detestado un poco a la hermana menor de Frieda, no solo porque esta fuese una niña malcriada y aburrida en su opinión, sino que sobre todo por la injusticia y disparidad que sentía en sus vidas a pesar de ser tan similares; aun así, a medida que fueron creciendo y conociéndose mejor, Eren comenzó a sentirse a gusto en compañía de Historia, llegando a llevarse bien a pesar de no tener casi ningún interés en común.

Durante un tiempo, él se había percatado de las secretas esperanzas que parecía guardar su cuñada en el hecho de que más adelante tal vez ambos se gustasen como algo más que solo amigos, pero al comprender de que eso no sería así, nunca, Frieda acabó resignándose ante de la idea, agradeciendo de que al menos ya se llevasen bien y ninguno de ellos acabara llorando de rabia y frustración en cada nuevo encuentro.

El timbre de su móvil, anunciando un mensaje entrante, lo puso de inmediato en alerta, sobre todo cuando al desplegar la pantalla vio que, tal como secretamente ansiaba, era la respuesta de Rivaille que había estado esperando.

Este, como venía haciendo desde la noche anterior, se burlaba sutilmente de él y su inmadurez ante la perspectiva tan bobamente romántica que tenía de una de las últimas novelas que acababa de leer; pero en vez de sentirse molesto u incómodo porque no validase su opinión, Eren se encontró fascinado con la forma en que aquel hombre analizaba el libro y a sus personajes, tanto que se prometió a sí mismo que, una vez regresase a casa, comenzaría enseguida a releer la novela.

Apresurándose a escribir una respuesta que lo dejase satisfecho, se concentró por completo en ello durante los siguientes minutos, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado cuando, una vez hubo enviado el mensaje, descubrió que la celeste mirada de Frieda estaba posada sobre él. Esta, viéndolo con sus negras cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados labios, parecía en verdad muy divertida ante la idea de haber descubierto su secreto.

—Vaya, ¿así que tenemos una novia, Eren?

Sintiendo que el rostro le ardía a causa de la vergüenza, él dejó el móvil apagado sobre la mesa y comenzó a descascarar con sus uñas el esmalte de las pocas que aún le quedaban pintadas.

—Podría ser un novio.

Su comentario había sido una broma, por supuesto, pero aun así permitió que cierto deje de verdad se colara en sus palabras, tal vez porque quería saber cómo reaccionaría su cuñada al respecto.

Fue más o menos a los trece años, que Eren comenzó a sospechar que sus preferencias iban más por el lado de los chicos que por el de las chicas, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes no dejaban de molestar y hacer el tonto frente a las niñas que les gustaban para que les prestasen atención; y cuando a los catorce lo supo seguro, más que asustarse o avergonzarse por ello, como a otros muchos chicos en su situación les ocurría, decidió que la daba igual. Después de todo, desde un comienzo él no había encajado en ninguna parte; que fuese gay de seguro sería algo que Dina hasta esperaría de su parte para seguir siendo la perfecta mancha deshonrosa de su perfecta familia.

Para que desilusionarla entonces.

La expresión de Frieda se llenó de sorpresa un instante tras oír su respuesta, pero enseguida sus celestes ojos, bordeados de largas y oscuras pestañas, se ablandaron y sonrieron, como si lo entendiese bien; probablemente porque sí lo hacía.

—A él no le importará en absoluto, ¿sabes? —comentó esta, echando la carne picada a un bol para comenzar a prepararla—. Chica o chico, mientras tú seas feliz, Zeke será feliz por ello.

—Lo sé —reconoció Eren echándose para atrás en la silla, comenzando a balancearse sobre las patas traseras de ella—, pero prefiero esperar un poco más. Ya suficiente estrés debo aguantar cada vez que Mikasa, Annie o Historia salen con nosotros; creo que mi hermano siempre espera que en cualquier momento le confiese que estoy enamorado de alguna de ellas. No podría soportar que pasase lo mismo cuando esté junto a Armin o Jean.

Su cuñada soltó una alegre carcajada y le sonrió.

—¡Lo haría, lo haría! Zeke es un sobreprotector de lo peor.

—Totalmente —respondió él, sonriendo a su vez.

—Hey, ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó Zeke, entrando en la cocina vestido con un gris chándal de andar por casa y el rubio cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha.

Cuando se acercó a Frieda para dejar un beso en su frente, esta intercambió una rápida mirada con él, ante lo que ambos rompieron a reír al mismo tiempo, dejando a su hermano por completo confundido.

——o——

Una vez salió de la ducha y tras ponerse el desgastado chándal negro que solía utilizar como pijama, Eren, sintiendo como el cansancio de toda la semana lo invadía de golpe, se dirigió hasta su cuarto al fondo del corredor, dejándose caer sobre la roja colcha de la cama con el cabello todavía húmedo, encontrándose demasiado perezoso para hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de secarlo.

A diferencia de la habitación que tenía en casa, donde Dina había insistido que su _amadísimo_ estilo minimalista también primara, el pequeño cuarto que poseía en casa de Frieda y su hermano era por completo diferente, con estanterías de madera repletas de libros, cómics y videojuegos que decoraban buena parte de las rojas paredes, y llena de colores donde el blanco no tenía ni siquiera un mínimo espacio.

La cama de una plaza, junto a la diminuta mesilla de noche de madera, ocupaba la pared junto a la puerta, mientras que el desgastado escritorio de segunda mano —que habían conseguido de rebajas en un mercadillo el año anterior—, se hallaba en la otra esquina, al igual que el armario empotrado y la ventana de verdes cortinas que daba al salvaje e indómito jardín de Frieda.

Durante unos minutos Eren se pensó seriamente el encender la televisión para ver alguna película o conectar su consola para jugar un rato si Jean y Armin estaban también en línea ya que aún no daban las once, pero la pereza que lo embargaba resultó tan extrema, que simplemente se rindió, quedándose tumbado allí sin ganas de hacer nada por su vida aparte de seguir respirando.

Mientras contemplaba la pared, donde semanas atrás había escrito con rotulador negro algunas citas de los libros que más le gustaban, se topó con una de Rivaille que para él había sido en su momento especialmente significativa. Una cita que hablaba sobre el hecho de que si para una oruga el convertirse en mariposa era su sueño, entonces, ¿con qué soñaban las mariposas?

A sus trece años, Eren lo había pensado muchísimo tras leer la novela, principalmente porque Rivaille lo había dejado al cierre de todo, siendo a propósito una pregunta abierta para el lector. Durante un tiempo él había creído que ese sueño debía ser algo trascendental, algo que convirtiese la efímera vida de la mariposa en algo tan importante que jamás pudiese olvidarse; ahora en cambio, más mayor, más curtido hacia el dolor que en un momento amenazó con consumirlo, sentía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era mucho más simple.

Rivaille nunca esperó que nadie encontrase aquella respuesta, porque Eren mismo _era_ la respuesta; o por lo menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

Observando aquella cita una vez más, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquel día. En Dina enfurecida con él por romper una vez más las reglas al saltarse su castigo y en Zeke prometiéndole que lo sacaría de aquella casa, como tantas veces había soñado que fuese.

Si Eren a sus doce años había sido la oruga aprisionada en la trampa del dolor de su pérdida y luto, de una familia donde no encajaba del todo porque no se sentía aceptado ni querido, a sus casi dieciséis ya era la mariposa que había salido de la crisálida. Era mayor, era más fuerte y sabía bien que podría sobrevivir en ese mundo tan duro, aunque no siempre le gustara; sin embargo, ¿cuál era su sueño?

En la novela, Andreas estaba maldito, y no solo por vivir atrapado dentro de una familia que no le quería y lo cargaba de altísimas expectativas que jamás podría cumplir, sino que también porque todo aquel que era bueno con él y llegaba a amar, desaparecía. Era una maldición, o un castigo pensaba este, por lo menos hasta que comprendió que sus amigables fantasmas no eran reales, jamás lo habían sido; tan solo eran él mismo proyectando en su mente el como deseaba ser y deseaba sentirse; era él mismo protegiéndose en un mundo de fantasía hasta que fue lo suficientemente maduro para saber que las únicas expectativas que debía cumplir eran las propias, y que quien más debía amarlo, era él mismo, porque nadie jamás podría llegar a entenderlo y conocerlo como él lo hacía.

_Trampa de Mariposas_ era, en resumen, una novela para adultos escrita como un cuento para niños. Era una historia llena de fantasía y hechos imposibles, hasta que comprendías, casi llegando al final, que toda la magia era solo la realidad vista a través de ojos infantiles. A los lectores les había encantado tras su lanzamiento, y Eren creía comprender el porqué. Su madre le había dicho siempre que por mucho que uno creciera, por mucho que la vida te obligase a madurar, en el fondo siempre se seguía siendo un poco niño, y algo que la lectura de aquella novela lograba, era llevar a quien la leía de regreso a la olvidada infancia.

En su caso, no obstante, aquella novela en verdad lo había salvado años atrás. Eren sabía de primera mano lo mucho que sufría Andreas a causa de su familia, porque lo experimentaba cada día, y por eso, a sus trece años, se convenció de que si este había sido capaz de hallar amor y esperanza en la música, logrando cumplir su sueño, entonces allá afuera también debía haber algo esperando por él, aunque todavía no lo descubriese.

_Trampa de Mariposas_ había sido su respuesta y su refugio. La certeza de que a pesar de lo mucho que en ese momento sufría, las cosas en un futuro podrían ser diferentes. Él no sería un niño para siempre, aunque la adultez de momento le pareciese una meta muy lejana, y cuando ese momento llegase, cuando se convirtiera en mariposa, ya no tendría que seguir sumido en el dolor y el miedo. Solo tenía que seguir esforzándose en vivir y aprendiendo a amarse.

Pensando en todo lo que había hablado con el joven escritor desde la noche anterior y en como su percepción de este había cambiado por completo, Eren se preguntó una vez más que habría sido lo que pasó por la cabeza de este al escribir _Trampa de Mariposas_. ¿Realmente Rivaille lo había escrito para él o existía algún otro mensaje oculto dentro de la novela? Durante su intercambio de mensajes con el otro hombre, aquel libro había sido un tema importante que les ocupó unas cuantas horas de la noche, pero todavía así sus dudas seguían sin respuesta debido a su cobardía.

Tomando el móvil de la mesilla de noche, Eren comenzó a releer todos los mensajes que había intercambiado con este desde el día anterior. Eran sesentaiocho en total, de momento al menos; algunos más largos, otros más cortos, pero todavía así, cada uno de ellos inesperadamente significativo. Por primera vez estaba descubriendo que su ídolo era también un simple humano, como él mismo, y daba un poco de miedo que ese descubrimiento solo hiciese que Rivaille Ackerman le gustase todavía más.

Un mensaje de Armin saltó en la pantalla, desconcentrándolo de su relectura y regresándolo a la realidad.

Su amigo le preguntaba cómo habían ido las cosas con Dina y si se encontraba bien y en casa de Zeke; mensaje que fue seguido por una fotografía de Armin con el imbécil de Jean enseñándole el dedo medio, diciéndole que se había perdido una estupenda noche de videojuegos por idiota y que se conectase para que jugaran en línea.

Eren se apresuró a responderle a ambos, intercambiando un par de mensajes con ellos durante unos cuantos minutos, contándoles lo ocurrido esa tarde con su madrasta; sin embargo, cuando un nuevo aviso de correo saltó la alarma, se despidió de sus amigos a toda prisa, ansioso por corroborar si este era la respuesta de Rivaille que llevaba horas esperando.

Tal como ansiaba, el mensaje era una vez más del joven escritor, replicando a su contestación del correo anterior con un sarcasmo frío y filoso que a él le pareció muy divertido.

A diferencia de sus novelas, donde la escritura utilizada era preciosa e impecable, Eren había descubierto que Rivaille en verdad era terriblemente deslenguado y solía utilizar un montón de malísimas palabras que habrían hecho a Dina empalidecer de horror. Seguía siendo el mismo, por supuesto, con su mente despierta y aquella forma de ver el mundo que a él lo había fascinado desde la primera vez que lo leyó, pero sin perder aquel modo mucho más humano que Eren ya había vislumbrado.

Una vez acabó de escribir su respuesta, la releyó un par de veces a conciencia y se decidió a enviarla; no obstante, a último momento, una idea boba cruzó su mente, de aquellas que él sabía solo podían traerle problemas, muchísimos, y que aun así lo hacían llenarse de estúpido valor suicida.

Tras contemplar nuevamente la cita de Rivaille que tenía grabada en la pared, Eren tomó su decisión y escribió a toda prisa: «La mariposa sueña con ser libre»; un mensaje tonto que podría no significar nada y a la vez significar todo, dependiendo de la respuesta que el otro le diese. Un mensaje que quizá despedazaría su tonta ilusión infantil o la convertiría en una ansiada realidad tangible.

Diciéndose que si ya estaba siendo un idiota osado bien podía serlo un poco más, apuntó en el mensaje su número de móvil y se apresuró a enviarlo, antes de que pudiese arrepentirse. Una vez apareció en la pantalla la confirmación de envío, con el corazón acelerado y el estómago encogido, se preguntó si acaso su audacia lo habría arruinado todo.

Durante toda la siguiente hora, Eren no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Rivaille, por más que revisó su correo unas mil veces, intentando no darle importancia a ese hecho, ya que aquella no era la primera ocasión en que el otro tardaba en contestar.

Aun así, mientras luchaba en vano para concentrarse en la novela policial que estaba leyendo, su traicionero cerebro no paraba de decirle a cada segundo que la había jodido, jodido de verdad. Que Rivaille se había cansado de él y su infantil estupidez, por lo que no volvería a contestarle; después de todo, ¿porque siquiera debería hacerlo cuando él solo era un adolescente de quince años al que de seguro le doblaba la edad y la experiencia en la vida?

Sumido en pleno ataque de autorrecriminación, Eren estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó a su móvil, pero al ver que era del imbécil de Jean, provocándolo nuevamente, la tentación de lanzar el aparato al otro lado del cuarto lo golpeó fuerte, aunque logró contenerse.

No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Dina de él si le pedía a su padre un nuevo móvil por haber destruido ese.

Nada más acabar de insultar al idiota de Jean y a su familia equina hasta tres generaciones atrás, un nuevo mensaje hizo aparición en su campo de visión, avisando en esa oportunidad que era de un número desconocido.

«Vete ya a dormir, mocoso de mierda».

Sintiéndose casi desfallecer a causa de los nervios y la emoción, Eren releyó el mensaje una y otra vez, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación, si responder a Rivaille o no hacerlo; si debía esperar hasta el día siguiente o si siquiera podría hacerlo. Su cabeza era una amalgama de dudas nerviosas y exacerbadas, pero antes de pudiese tomar una decisión, un nuevo mensaje hizo su entrada, haciéndole contener el aliento.

«Buenas noches, Eren», fue todo lo que este le había escrito. Tan simple y conciso como eso. Tan parco y limitado en palabras como siempre se había mostrado Rivaille con él desde que comenzaron a mensajearse.

Aun así, ya no era solo «mocoso», se dijo. Era «Eren». Era simplemente «Eren», y eso le pareció absolutamente maravilloso, porque a pesar de que llevaban un sinfín de mensajes intercambiados entre ambos, él jamás le había dicho a este su nombre.

La mariposa ya tenía su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Espero de corazón que el capítulo resultase de su agrado y valiera la pena el tiempo invertido en él.  
> Lo siguiente, es disculparme por la enorme demora en actualizar esta historia, pero entre una cosa y otra que nos ha tocado pasar en este año tan complicado, fueron cuatro meses de espera entre un capítulo y otro, lo que es mucho incluso para mí y mis tiempos lentos. Aun así, ya vuelvo a retomar el ritmo de todas las actualizaciones con normalidad, por lo que si todo marcha bien, la siguiente actualización de Anonymous no debería tardar tanto.  
> Por lo demás, solo espero que el capítulo les gustase, ya que esta vez ha tocado una vista a la vida de Eren en un 100%. Originalmente un poco de Levi también iba a estar incluido en este capítulo, pero debido al largo que este ya tenía, deberemos esperar hasta la siguiente actualización para volver a tenerlo presencialmente en escena.  
> Como ya había mencionado con anterioridad, una de las cosas importantes dentro de la historia son los libros escritos por Levi, ya que todos tienen un motivo y una razón importante que enlaza su historia con Eren y con otras personas. En esta oportunidad el elegido ha sido Trampa de Mariposas, la novela que Levi escribió para Eren cuando este era niño y ni siquiera lo conocía, años atrás. De ahí el título, la cita y el cómo esta misma dio paso a que Eren saliese de su duda sobre si el libro había sido o no escrito para él.   
> También reitero que la historia tendrá un avance un poco lento. De alguna manera Eren y Levi sí se han ido acercando a pesar de no haberse visto jamás personalmente; ya han pasado de compartir mensajes de correo, mucho, a intercambiar números de móvil, pero por lo demás, ellos no solo viven en ciudades diferentes, sino que también tienen vidas por completo diferentes que, bueno, en algún momento acabarán colisionando, aunque falte un poquito para eso.  
> Y bueno, solo espero que este tan tardado segundo capítulo les gustase, que fuese entretenido y dejara con ganas de saber qué pasará en el siguiente. Esta vez prometo que la actualización será más pronto que tarde.  
> Para quienes leen el resto de mis historias, aviso que para este domingo toca el turno del capítulo 3 de Tú + Yo = Allegro, y para martes y miércoles de la semana siguiente, el capítulo 39 de In Focus. Todo por completo para el fandom de SnK.  
> Una vez más muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp’s votan y añaden a sus listas, marcadores, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para continuar por aquí.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.
> 
> Tessa.


End file.
